The Pirate's Son
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: AU-Killian has a five year old son by another woman (who is not in the picture) when he meets Emma in Season 2, Captain Swan with a slightly distorted cannon and immense Daddy Killian feels-See the story of Captain Swan, with little Liam Jones! Please Read an Review
1. Before, The Crocodile

**Hi Everyone-This is the first of my Multi-Chapter Once Upon A Time Stories! **

**This idea came to me in the night and it was based after watching the first clips of Roland and it came to me what would it be like to see Killian with a child. And here we are **

**I don't know how long this story is going to be probably three seasons long-this will contain a bending of cannon so if you are a stickler for cannon Captain Swan then it's best to stop here. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing other than Liam**

**And please let me know what you thought-the more reviews I get chances are the quicker I will update (and yes I am blackmailing you-I am unashamed) **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

AU-Killian has a son by another woman when he first meet's Emma in Season 2-This is Once Upon A Time with an addition-Killian's young son Liam! Daddy Killian feels and Captain Swan

Chapter 1-Before/The Crocodile

* * *

><p>It had happened on the night he was due to leave for another lengthy trip to terrorise King George's navy. She was a pretty thing "Evelyn" he remembered later with blonde hair and a decent body but she had never been more than a passing fancy when he was board.<p>

Such was times in the Enchanted Forest and the rest of the land that contraception was poor and most people didn't see the use in it whatsoever, it was therefore when Killian Jones known to most as Captain Hook came back after ten months at sea it was to a smack on the nose from one of "Evelyn's" friends and thrust at him was a sleeping child.

A fucking sleeping child.

If someone could ask what the hell happened after that Killian wouldn't be able to tell you.

The wench had explained that Evelyn had died in childbirth (a sad but common practice in this world) and had left him a child. His child. His son. She had sniffed disdainfully at the month old baby and muttered something about the Orphanage before flouting off and Killian was left to wonder what the hell had just happened.

He had to admit he didn't like idea of the Orphanage due to his own background there but a part of him knew a ship wasn't the best place to raise a child. And hell he knew he wasn't the best of men to become fathers. His own didn't bear thinking about.

However at that moment the boy had chosen to open his eyes his gaze wide and surprised and a little disgruntled (if babies could look like that) and Killian saw his eyes were a clear blue amidst the tuft of dark hair.

He looked like him. He looked like Liam.

And before Killian could attempt to squash down the hopeless feeling he had once associated with the word love the baby reached out with one weak little hand and grabbed his hook.

He was gone after that.

And so people who recognised the Jolly Rodger as the pirate ship run by the (dashing and) notorious Captain Hook heard rumours about the small child that would always be there and how he was the Captain's son and how the said Captain had once cut a man's hands off after he said a bad word about him.

Fear Killian Jones realised was a dangerous tool.

* * *

><p>Five years later the day was windy and perfect for sailing. As Killian Jones climbed back on his ship with enough supplies to feed the crew for a few more months it was to the respect of most of the men on the deck. He didn't think of Milah, he didn't think of Balefire. He didn't think of anything or anyone until he got into his cabin after giving the order to sail.<p>

And then there was a knock on his door.

Putting aside the maps he had been studying the Captain gave a world weary sigh and opened the door coming face to face with his (useless) first mate Smee. "What" he said irritably wanting nothing more to do than to leave the sight of the shoreline behind him. There was something about a port that made him cringe, or maybe it was the people in it.

"Captain-he's halfway up the mast again" he said and Killian gave another long suffering sigh because he knew that this wasn't the first time nor would it be the last. He staggered out to the main deck and stared. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have smiled. He really was improving but still the danger he was in made his throat constrict even with this being who knows how many times.

"Liam!" he shouted "Get the hell down from there" Liam turned before climbing down the rope and skidding to a stop when he saw his father standing their looking distinctly unimpressed.

Liam Killian Jones was now at the hefty age of five, identical to his father in terms of looks with dark hair and blue eyes and skin that was used to being at sea, he was dressed in small black trousers, grey shirt that nearly fell to his knees and small cape to protect him from the wind. "Liam what have I told you about going up that mast?" he paused to crouch down at his son's level.

"Sowry papa" Liam muttered and Killian sighed determinedly failing to let the little five year old lisp and dimples get to him every time. "Remember what I told you" he said gently and Liam rolled his eyes "If anything happened to me then you would be sad" he muttered looking downcast and Killian nodded pressing a small kiss to his son's hair "Now" he said brightly "I thought you were reading your books"

Education surprisingly enough was something Killian regularly enforced for Liam much to the irritation of the latter and every time he was in port he bought new books and paper. Liam could read, write and add and subtract better than most children. Killian was genuinely the one who taught him and it made his heart warm at how adorable his son was when his little head was down and he was working.

Liam sighed dramatically making Killian smile-God his son was utterly adorable. "But papa" he moaned and Killian ruffled Liam hair making it stick up and making Liam look adorably grumpy. "But nothing little one-go back to your books with Mr Smee"

Liam nodded however he never managed to get down to the lower decks, because at that moment a puff of purple smoke appeared in the middle of the ship. The crew scattered and Killian shifted slightly so he was blocking Liam (who grabbed the back of his leather coat) from view.

"Cora" he said flatly his eyes only widening in marginable surprise "Hook" she said in that same voice that made Killian's skin crawl. He had heard rumours about Cora's daughter Regina who had apparently cast a curse around the time when Liam had been one, the one that had decimated the land they had lived in. Being at sea it seemed they had been spared the curse but that didn't stop Killian from being unbelievable weary of the woman he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"You are free I take it" he said and Cora smiled that same skin crawling smile "Yes" she said before tilting her head slightly. Killian cursed in his head as he realised that Liam had peered round his leg in order to view the stranger that had appeared.

"I heard you had a child Hook" she said her smile only growing "But I never believed it" she sighed "And who is this little one?"

"My son as you know" Killian said stiffly moving back in front of Liam and frowning at him "And he is supposed to be reading" he exchanged a look with Mr Smee who nodded and he picked up Liam and carried them downstairs into the lower deck and away from Cora's piercing gaze.

"So your Majesty" he said breathing a sigh of relief once he realised Liam was away from sight and any potential danger "What can I do for you?" Cora smiled "I need to get to the new land" she said and Killian raised an eyebrow "Impossible" he said flatly "Nobody can get to the land your daughter took them all to" he said and Cora smiled again.

"The compass of course" she said her smile bright and manic. "With enough magic-from a wardrobe I heard something about it has enough power to take us both to the Land Without Magic"

Hook blinked "And why would I ever help you?-and anyway I don't even know where the damn thing is"

"It's at the top of a beanstalk of course" Cora laughed girlishly. "And you'll help me because he's there"

Killian froze-the crocodile was back, well this did change a few things. The burning anger he felt for his hand, for Milah returned in full force and he felt the tendrils of revenge gripping him for all he was.

"Of course" Cora continued "You can always say it's for your son, this land has schools and housing and other children his age, it's a better life for him than anything you could provide for him than travelling across what's left of a devastated land"

Killian bristled, he knew that this wasn't the life he had ever wanted for his son but Liam loved it and he would be damned if he would be told what to do by Cora. However he was loathe to admit she had a point. This wasn't the life he had wanted and he knew Liam needed a proper home and education and children his own age to play with.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Once the crocodile was dead of course.

Cora smiled before she spoke "Meet me on the shore in two days and give me your decision" and then she disappeared in a puff off purple smoke. Killian sighed before turning to his crew "Get back to work-were going back to shore"

As he walked down to see Liam he was left wondering if Cora was speaking the truth. Maybe it was time to start over.

* * *

><p>It was only two days after that Killian took control of the ship and moored it towards the direction Cora pointed. It was for his son and for Milah he told himself sternly as he watched her prancing around his ship. He had taken to keeping Liam below decks in the day and letting him out at night. It was safer he told himself. The thought of Cora near his innocent little son was enough to make him feel slightly sick.<p>

"Where are we going Papa?" Liam asked one night-he had taken to keeping Liam in his bed when he had Cora on his ship. At least that way he could keep an eye on him, not even Cora was stupid enough to take control of his cabin.

"A place called Storybrooke" Killian said pulling the blanket's up to Liam's chin, Liam pouted "Is it nice?" he asked and Killian shrugged "I'm not sure little one" he admitted "But I promise you that everything will be fine"

Liam nodded and Killian smoothed down his hair pressing a kiss to his son's fair, little cheek "Goodnight Papa" he muttered his eyes closing and his face scrunching up into a little yawn.

"Goodnight son" Killian said smiling "A good night and sweet dreams"

He turned to sit onto the chair behind his desk playing with his hook. He had one more pit stop before he could grab the compass, get to the Land Without Magic, kill the crocodile and build a new life for him and his son.

Storybrooke better be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And please let me know-I love Captain Swan and I love Killian so I would really like to know how this was x<span> **


	2. The Doctor, Talahassee

**Hi Everyone-Another Chapter! **

**Wow! First off a massive thank you to all of you-I have never had a story got more positive feedback than this one and I am thrilled so many of you like the opening chapter. **

**A huge thank you then to all those who read, review, favourited and followed. **

**This chapter combined two episodes-I don't want to make a habit of this but the scenes at the beanstalk were more important to write than The Doctor scene, so I combined them.**

**This is where we officially change into AU status-the next chapter will be the meeting between Emma and Liam so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Liam**

**And let me know what you thought and how I wrote Killian (because that man for me is a beautiful but difficult character to write) x **

**Reviews mean quicker updates! **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 2-The Doctor/Tallahassee

Don't think of Liam

* * *

><p>The day Killian was supposed to go 'incognito' dawned rather earlier than he would have liked. There was the pressing matter of being away from Liam that made his skin crawl. Cora had gone to ground after their deal leaving him with something that resembled 'sparkly dirt' (and he had had a hard time prizing Liam away from it) and told him he was to act like the luckiest son-of-a-bitch survivor in order to catch the elusive Snow White, some woman called 'The Saviour' and get the compass.<p>

So that morning Killian woke as usual dressing soberly. He hated being away from his son for any time long or short. Especially when Cora was lurking about. Smee had taken the responsibility of looking after him but the man was useless against anything.

_Don't think of Liam _he reminded himself sternly. It was the mantra he repeated to himself throughout the last few days. If he wanted to survive he had better not give any weakness away-and the heavens help him if his son was the biggest weakness in his life. Killian knew he would crawl over broken glass for Liam (or worse) and the thought of Cora or anyone else using his innocent son as leverage made him feel dizzy with sickness.

He pressed a small kiss to Liam's hair the lad still fast asleep. He had told him only what he needed to know. The rest-the politics of the situation was something only he needed to bear.

_Don't think about Liam-_he told himself sternly later that day as hid under the dead body. Cora could make a mess when she wanted to couldn't she?

Snow White he remembered-barely. Her hair once long was cropped short and Killian didn't know what she was wearing but she looked good in it. He remembered Aurora vaguely from the legends he had heard of the kingdom at eternal sleep. The Chinese warrior also looked familiar but Killian couldn't place a name to the face but the blonde…

Well…

He'd remember if he had ever met someone like her.

And then they got rudely interrupted-bloody ogres.

_Don't think of Liam- _he repeated manically desperate to hold onto his creed, desperate not to show the panic in his face and the longing when he realised that he might never see his son again, maybe something showed in his face because Snow White eventually let him go.

Reattaching his hook he heard a mention from the blonde (known as Emma Swan) about a boy called Henry who was her son and how she needed to get back to him, something about him being in danger.

_Don't think of Liam-_he told himself sternly. Don't think of your little son and danger in the same thought. Don't think of what you would have done in her place. Don't think of the thought of Liam in danger.

Don't think.

He took a deep breath. Either way looking at the band of misfits he was now dependant on he needed to get back to his son. Looking at Swan he realised that she might be the better choice, at least his chances of survival were increasing.

The beanstalk was bigger than he remembered, he hadn't climbed one in a while but experience of forcibly dragging Liam down that damn mast had made him…

No… _Don't think of Liam_.

Swan decided to accompany him-that was better-if she was as he suspected a mother he might be able to wrangle a release and get back to…

_Don't think of Liam._ Don't let yourself get distracted. Don't think of your son.

"You need to get back to someone don't you?" he said his voice low when they were up the beanstalk and Swan looked up "A child?" he asked and she looked down confirming his suspicions. "That's not perception that's eavesdropping" she retorted and Killian smiled.

"You don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned" he said and she looked up shocked. That he supposed was guesswork on his part-two people who had, had no-one who had grown up with nothing and were now terrified of what or could happen to their children.

They got to the top with only marginable communication. Emma was locked in her own memories and he in his. He let his mind for the first time wander to Liam-a dangerous thing when he was on the top of a beanstalk he mused, but he allowed himself to think of tucking his son in tonight and watching him sleep and hearing him laugh. He coughed slightly out of a combination of embarrassment and emotion when he realised that Swan was a few feet above him her lovely face confused and he gritted his teeth.

_Don't think of Liam. _

She'd cut her hand and it was one part survival the other part parental instinct that made him reach out to bandage it. Liam was forever getting into scrapes, and it wasn't unusual that Killian would put his son to bed only to discover a small cut or bruise that needed cleaning that Liam didn't realise he had got.

Fine. So maybe it was the survival instinct talking when he dumped what was left of his rum over the cut. With Liam he usually dabbed a small bit onto his bandage and distract his lad with stories of what he had done before he was born (modified of course for a five year olds ears) when he applied it.

Then she made the mistake of mentioning Milah. Then that damn crocodile.

"Is that why you want to kill him?" she asked and Killian smirked slightly-it wasn't about revenge anymore-ok a part of it was, but it was about the need to protect his son-a feat that wouldn't happen if that damn demon was alive.

Killian would be damned if that monster got anywhere near his son.

"Not just why" he muttered under his breath, whether or not Swan heard him he was unsure of.

* * *

><p>The compass was easy enough to find if you take into consideration the giant trying to kill them, him getting knocked out and Emma Swan chaining him to a post.<p>

And now here he was, desperately trying to bargain a parent trying to protect her child-(which he knew was no good) into trying to let him get back to his.

"Swan!" he yelled his voice raised in desperation "You cannot leave me here!"

"Why not?" she yelled back her blonde hair bouncing and suddenly all Killian could see was Liam and that little face and how he would never see that smile again. The smile that had the ability to make his heart melt.

And for the first time in a long time Killian could feel something akin to tears building.

"Because I have a child too!" he yelled back and she froze. He could feel his wrists being rubbed raw and still he forced his way free from the chains.

"Swan I have a five year old son on my ship that needs his father" she whirled round to stare at him but for all of his mental planning Killian couldn't keep the raw, naked emotion of his face if his life depended on it. His head was running with the mantra of _Liam, Liam, Liam_ and he couldn't do anything but plead with this woman to let him go.

"Is that why you helped Cora?" she asked edging closer and Killian rolled his eyes "I couldn't very well say no could I?" he demanded "You're a mother Swan you know what lengths you would go to, to protect your child"

She bit her lip and Killian threw the last bargaining chip he had into the mix. "I have ashes from the magical wardrobe given to me by Cora" he pointed to the compass. "That can get you back to this Storybrooke place-I ask only that me and my son can accompany you on my ship"

She blinked before her hands closed on the shackles. "Fine" she said grudgingly and Killian sagged slightly with relief "But if you screw me" she said warningly "I will turn that" she pointed between Killian's legs "Into a pair of earrings"

Killian nodded, slightly confused by her metaphor but understanding her meaning with crystal clarity.

"Come on" he said rubbing his wrists. We have a day maybe more before Cora expects an update.

They made it down the beanstalk with a fast, hard intention none of the earlier chatter present. They were both parents Killian realised-both parents with the desperate need to find their children.

He was slightly disappointed that when they leapt down the beanstalk Snow White stopped wrestling the woman whose name was Mulan. He didn't think that Snow White had that in her.

"Emma" she said scrambling to her feet and watching Killian remove both his and Emma's cuffs.

"What's he doing" she asked looking to him and he flashed her a charming smile "Coming with us" Swan said in a no-nonsense voice. "He's going to give us safe passage on his ship" she caught a look at Snow White's face "Oh relax" she snapped "He's harmless-we are going home anyway"

It took some time as Mulan and Aurora decided to stay to help some bloke called Phillip and Snow and Emma Swan spent an age saying goodbye.

But still he didn't mind because when they (eventually) went their separate ways Killian could smile to himself as he led the way to his ship.

He was going to see his son again.

And that was when he let himself think of Liam.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please let me know how you liked this and review x<strong>


	3. Child Of The Moon

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter-**

**This one is shorter than the one before as it's split in two almost with the next chapter as both of these are based in the timeframes of the episodes I have done the most tinkering with (so far) **

**Wow! I said it before I will say it again-the response to this story is incredible and I cannot thank you all enough-I will update as soon as I can.**

**Again medically if anything I said here is wrong I apologise in advance.**

**The more reviews the quicker the updates-Next Chapter we arrive in Storybrooke! And more Captain Swan/Liam bonding**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing-**

**And as always let me know what you thought x **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 3-Child of the Moon

Emma meets Liam

* * *

><p>The walk to the ship isn't as long as it had been leaving Killian mused. Maybe that was because he was coming back. He was going back to Liam.<p>

The thought of his son, innocent brown eyes and little face made him want to explode. The last days where he had thought that he would never see him again had been nothing short of agonising.

He understood the blind panic Swan had for her son Henry. If it had been the other way around Killian wouldn't have taken a chance with her either.

"Smee" he shouted when they staggered onto the ship that night and the old man came out panting looking immeasurably relieved "Captain" he gasped before his eyes lightened on Emma Swan and Snow White "These women are under my protection Smee" he continued "Show them to the guest quarters, make sure they have something to eat and the crew know that they are to be respected, then wake the quartermaster and tell him to begin to sail towards the open sea"

Smee nodded beckoning the two women with an open hand before turning to his Captain "I put him in your cabin Captain" he said breathlessly "He wouldn't go back to his bed until you got home"

Killian smiled before nodding. Once they were out of sight and Perkins the quartermaster (who was so old and decrepit that Killian was amazed he hadn't fallen overboard-but was one of Liam's crew so therefore had earned his place) turned the ship into the open water before he went back to bed.

That was one of the great things about an enchanted ship. It basically sailed itself.

* * *

><p>Then he took the short walk back to his cabin.<p>

Once there he toed of his boots and socks shredded his heavy jacket and rings until he was left in just his shirt and trousers. Then he turned to get his full proper look at his son in over three days.

Liam was asleep curled into the think blankets like a small brown hedgehog his face peaceful. Killian sighed slipping into his side of the bed gently running his finger of the small dimple in Liam's cheek. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Liam's hair before leaning down watching Liam until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Killian woke at dawn as he was used to. Tucking Liam back up into bed he yawned and left desperate to check the horizon for a clear pathway to use the ashes.<p>

Swan was stood at the helm creating an impressive figurehead. She clearly had no idea the effects she was having on his (rather simple minded) crew.

"Morning" he said cheerfully and wondering briefly if it was too early for the rum.

She nodded looking out into the ocean "It's nice" isn't she mused "I never really saw an ocean before-but it's kinda peaceful isn't it?"

"Aye Swan it is" Killian agreed before changing tack "And where is your mother?" he asked and Swan rolled her eyes "In bed still" she said tapping her foot against the deck "I don't think she agrees with the sea"

Killian snorted before nodding "I'll wait till were really into the sea" he said "And then the ashes will create a portal-then we can use the compass from there" Emma nodded her face brightening before turning to him.

"What will you do?" she asked curiously "When you get to Storybrooke" she asked "Will you enrol Liam in school?" she sighed "It's like a big building where children go to be educated" she explained at Killian's blank expression.

"Perhaps" he said leaning forwards and eyeing her wearily "What else do you think I should do?"

"Vaccinations for a start" she said and Killian blinked "Ok maybe not for you but defiantly for Liam-this world is full of diseases he hasn't been protected from and the rest of Storybrooke hasn't been protected from other diseases" she paused "It's really just a form of protection but it does involve him being stabbed with a needle"

Killian stared horror curling into him "He won't be stabbed by anything while I'm breathing" he atoned seriously and Emma laughed "No it doesn't hurt" she confessed "And the needle is only about this big" she gestured with her fingers "And they only last a second"

He let out a long sigh. In truth he had never really thought in great depth about the things that Liam needed. He needed a proper home and this 'school' thing and to be 'vaccinated'. Children didn't have a high chance in the Enchanted Forest and that had been part of the reason he had kept Liam at sea where it was less difficult for him to catch something.

He remembered the time last year when Liam had caught measles. Three weeks with his small son feverish and delirious and the only thing he could do was wait and beg Liam not to take his nephew away from him.

Yeah Killian really didn't want to go through that again.

"Captain" came a voice and he turned to face Smee who was now smiling like an idiot.

"What" he said and Smee moved his leg to see Liam awake and dressed peering round him.

"Papa!" he cried and then he all put threw himself into Killian's arms his face breaking into a smile.

"Hello little one" Killian smiled nuzzling his nose next to his son's head and pressing his little warm body closer to him. "I missed you" Liam confessed pulling back and pouting and Killian let out a laugh "I missed you too" he confessed back pulling Liam's cape around him to keep him warm against the sea breeze.

"Do you have to go away again?" Liam asked and Killian shook his head "No son I don't-were gonna travel to a new land and see some adventures together"

"Yes!" Liam shouted clapping his hands together and Killian laughed again cuddling his son closer before turning to Swan who was watching them with a wistful expression.

"Liam this is my friend Emma Swan-Emma Swan my son Liam Killian Jones" Liam peeped up at Emma before waving and Emma smiled and waved back.

"How about you go and get your books and then I'll come and tell you all about this place were going called Storybrooke" Killian said dropping Liam down who nodded before running off.

"Well that's the fastest I've seen him move to do some reading work in some time" Killian commentated before turning back to Emma who smiled back at him her eyes filled with something that was (even to him) unidentifiable.

"He's really something" she said her lips twisted into a smile that seemed to shed years off her.

"Yes" Killian said smiling tenderly at the sight of his son coming back up from the cabin dragging his book and arithmetic board "He really is"

* * *

><p><strong><span>And I will update as soon as x<span> **


	4. Into The Deep

**Hello Everyone I am back**

**A huge thank you to all that have read and reviewed and followed and favourited so far it is you that power this story so keep it coming! **

**And we have little Jones and Emma bonding this chapter and a little bit of Captain Swan! The chocolate scene was based on a clip I saw from Band of Brothers and was too adorable to miss sticking in there so you all know x**

**I will try to update as soon as, Next Chapter we are at some point in Storybrooke so stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing and nobody except Liam. **

**And Let me know what you thought x **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 4- Into the Deep

In which Emma bonds with a small pirate and the group of misfits finally get to use the 'sparkly dirt' and end up in Storybrooke

* * *

><p>Emma really hadn't meant to get involved with the kid. She really hadn't. But still Hook had been down below deck checking on something and the boy-Liam had took advantage of that and before Emma could say or do anything, he had took of his cloak and was using the rigging to hoist himself up the mast.<p>

"Liam" she called as the boy got dangerously higher and higher up the mast his little face scrunched into an adorable look of concentration "Don't you think you should come down?"

Liam in true fashion shakes his head the wind increasing the higher he gets and making his whole little body shake. Emma thinks that maybe Hook won't give them save passage if his son is dashed to death on the deck on her watch.

"If you don't come down I'll have to get your daddy" she says and Liam rolls his eyes but climbs down off the mast until he jumps onto the deck at Emma's feet.

"Thank you" Emma states and Liam pouts "I never get to the top" he says frowning "Papa always makes me come down" Emma nods feeling rather surprised at the parental approval she feels that Hook actually cares about what his son does.

"Well that's because he doesn't want you to get hurt" she says looking down and Liam nods "That's what he says" he says and Emma nods again. Liam watches her wearily and Emma shifts-is it possible to feel nervous about what a five year old thinks about you?

"How old are you anyway?" she asks hoping to turn the kid's attention from her and onto himself. Liam grinned "Five" he said proudly holding up the fingers "And nearly three quarters so I'm really nearly six" he said with the speed of a child who had learned from a young age that this was the way he got things.

"Well Liam who is really nearly six but not quite" Emma said smiling as Liam beamed up at her dimples forming adorably. "What else do you like to do?" Liam shrugged, "Draw I suppose" he said plonking himself on the deck and Emma followed suit as Liam crossed his little legs.

"I have a big book of paper" he said "And some pencils. Papa says it's better to draw on paper than the walls of his cabin" Emma nodded unable to stop smiling.

"Is your Momma around then?" she asked and Liam shook his head "Papa says she's in a happy place" upon seeing the look on Emma face he smiled "It's ok, Papa says she never really was much and that I shouldn't be upset" he turned back to where he was playing with the rope and Emma frowned.

"Are you excited about Storybrooke?" she asked changing tack and Liam nodded his head bobbing up and down "Papa says there are lots of things to do there" he said and continuing before Emma could cut in "And that it's an adventure". The unassailable faith he had in his father Emma thought was really quite sweet.

"I think your gonna love it" she said before an idea so golden struck that she was amazed she didn't think of it before. God knows it would have been easier than forcing that unbearable food down her lungs back in the forest. She was sure prison food while bland was both edible and pronounceable.

You see Emma Swan was a planner. She planned things, and she had a son that was also made of the same build. And Henry before they had passed through the portal had asked her to hold a Hershey Bar in her jacket claiming that it was for later when he was hungry. Apparently breaking a curse and nearly dying in the process was hungry work.

"Here" she said passing Liam the broken bar and he stared at it with a look of confusion. "It's chocolate" she prompted and Liam looked up at her his wide eyed and confused, and good god the kid didn't know what chocolate was? What had Hook being doing to the poor child for all these years?

She sighed and opened the packet to reveal a shard of the brown cocoa, Liam lifted it into the light staring at it before slowly taking a bite chewing slowly. He swallowed and turned to Emma his eyes wide. Then he grinned his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Fank you" he said through a mouthful of chocolate and Emma grinned trying and failing to let the five year old lisp get to her. It made her heart pang because she had missed all of this with Henry and wow she didn't realise how jealous she was of Captain Hook (and the fact that she had just said that made her head hurt because wow when had that become her life?)

"What are you giving my little pirate Swan?" came a voice and both Emma and Liam looked up to see Killian leaning against the wheel watching them with warm eyes that were so very, very blue.

"Chocolate" Emma said reaching to her feet and staggering slightly against the rolling of the ship nearly falling into her mother. "Choco…" Killian rolled his eyes before lowering his voice "I know what that stuff is Swan-there's a reason I don't give it to him-it'll either knock him out or send him up that bloody mast again"

Emma bit her lip "Yeah…" she drawled turning to Liam who was polishing off the last of the chocolate his fingers sticking and face a sticky mess. He was diligent she's give him that his whole face was scrunched up in concentration as he licked the wrapper clean. She turned back to his father who was watching with such a look of intense love that Emma staggered again.

Damn she missed Henry.

"He already tried that…he's a good little climber isn't he?" and Hook rolled his eyes "Oh naturally" he said winking at Liam "Wait till he gets the idea to climb up there at night and go star-gazing" he shuddered slightly "That Swan put a decade on me didn't it little one?" Liam looked up blinking and nodded.

Mary-Margaret was sat next to him watching Liam play with the chocolate wrapper and Emma grinned "Your boy's gonna love Storybrooke" she said softly and Hook grinned lifting up the vial of ashes. "Parkly Dirt!" Liam cried his mouth still filled with chocolate and Hook chuckled "Yes it is and no before you ask by little pirate you cannot hold it or play with it or do anything with it, in fact if you and the lovely Snow White" he bowed to Mary Margaret "Can go and get cleaned up before she thinks I raised a little savage"

Emma shot her mother a look to see if she minded but god Mary-Margaret looked thrilled. True she worked throughout the whole of the curse as a school teacher but still there was the fact that she looked thrilled to clean a sticky chocolate high five year old who was now in the babbling stages of a sugar rush and was chatting about how much he wanted more of the chocolate when he arrived at Storybrooke.

Oops.

"So" Hook said drawing on the momentary absence of his son to focus his attention on Emma. "I give us another hour before were well away from the shore," he said seriously "There's a small valley framed by two rocks, if we get near there we can camp out for an hour or so until its dark. In a rocky environment and the dark Cora will struggle if she chooses to strike. We wait till dawn then drive the ship out and throw the ashes in the water. With all going to plan it should create a whirlpool, once I get the ship through that then we should aim up in the sea near this Storybrooke sea, that's when we use the compass. It's magically properties should lead us straight to the nearest magical source which should…" and Emma grinned "Be Storybrooke" she said Killian grinned "If all goes to plan Swan you'll be tucking your son into bed tomorrow night"

Emma gasped her face breaking into a smile and before Killian could say or do anything she threw her arms around him "Thank you" she said smiling as she detached himself and Killian coughed slightly smirking. "You're Welcome Swan" he said "You'd better get some sleep" he said indicating the cabin "I have a child to chase"

Emma nodded and that night she dreamt of Henry, Storybrooke, and a decent shower and for some unknown reason the strange and complex phenomena that was Captain Hook.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will update as soon as-thank you all<strong>


	5. Queen Of Hearts

**Hello Everyone-I decided to post another one of these chapters before anything else. **

**Like I said in the first chapter this is AU and I wrote the Killian and Regina scene for a friend and who doesn't love the idea of the Evil Queen and Captain Hook bonding? and anyway to all you Captain Swan shippers don't worry Captain Swan will be the focus of the next chapter**

**The next chapter is The Cricket Game so there will be more Killian/Emma and Liam getting used to Storybrooke-and they will be back in the ship.**

**I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has expressed their love for this story including reading it and reviewing and following and adding it to their favourites it all your support that keeps this story going so please keep em coming. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but little Liam**

**And please let me know what you think x **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 5-Queen of Hearts

And the group of misfits finally end up in Storybrooke-a curse is broken, a party held, unwelcome visitors, a surprising offer from Regina and Killian really shouldn't care what Emma Swan thinks

* * *

><p>In all honestly looking back Killian blames the whole thing on Emma Swan. They had by a sheer miracle made it to the valley without Cora spontaneously arriving. Killian wondered briefly if the mad woman had even realised that she had been double-crossed.<p>

Anyway he had got Liam to bed with surprising ease. The chocolate Swan had given the boy had set him chattering all night but Killian had got him to sleep on the promise that tomorrow they would be in Storybrooke and he could get some more chocolate there.

The ship had lulled the two of them to sleep that night. Snow and Swan had taken over Liam's small cabin the bed big enough for the both of them meaning that he and Liam were forced to share his big bed. It wasn't that he minded as such but Killian had forgotten how fussy his son was when asleep. The amount of times he had kicked the covers of himself was amazing.

Still while he liked making sure his son was safe Killian didn't mind imagining him back in his own bed and him in his.

"Good Morning Swan" he said jovially lifting Liam down onto the deck. Swan and Snow were stood on the edge of the ship their heads together. "Are we ready?" Swan asked her blonde hair scraped back and her face eager and Killian grinned. "All in good time Swan" he watched as the ship seemed to glide itself out into the open waters.

He gripped the vial of dirt between his fingers and winced slightly as Liam jumped up and down on the deck "Come on papa!" he cried "Let's go have an adventure"

Killian rolled his eyes using his teeth to uncork the bottle and throwing it into the sea. Almost instantly there was a roar of wind and a large sucking whirlpool appeared wiping their hair backwards.

"Liam" Killian ordered and perhaps sensing the tone Liam skipped happily over to the wheel. Using his good hand to lift his son up and using his hook to spin the wheel.

And then with one loud sucking moment the ship span through the whirlpool and out of Fairytale Land.

* * *

><p>When the ship inevitably slowed to a stop Emma winced as her head hurt. The resounding feeling of getting sucked through a plug hole made her head throb. Gingerly she staggered to her feet as she looked around. They were in the wide expanse of another sea but with a leap of joy she realised that there was something familiar about the waters she was in.<p>

Mary Margaret was sprawled on the deck in an ungodly manner, pulling herself up she blinked at Emma "Are we home yet?" she asked blinking "Unknown" Emma continued coughing slightly. "Hook" she shouted "Are we home?"

"I'd imagine so" Killian said pushing himself up off the deck helping Liam to his feet. He had taken most of the blow Liam rolling to the side and wow his son had pointy elbows.

"You alright little one?" he asked looking down at Liam who was rubbing his knee when it was bruised but Liam nodded reaching to grab Killian's hand.

"Aye" Killian said bending down to ruffle his son's hair so that they were face to face "Don't worry Liam" he said smiling "I promise everything will be alright" Liam nodded before reaching with both hands his eyes wide and Killian chucked to himself scooping up his son easily and letting him press his face into his chest gripping his necklace.

It was some time later when they descended into the harbour. It looked like a regular one with the only difference being rows upon rows of these big machines. "Storybrooke" Snow White said breathing it out like a sigh "Henry" Swan said stumbling of the ship even before Smee had got the damn thing to stop.

"Papa" Liam moaned tugging Killian's hook "Can we go and explore Papa?" he asked his brown eyes wide and watching intently "Well" Killian said through his nerves (because this was still an unknown place and this was still his son) "I don't see why not" he said smiling brightly "Swan" he instructed the blonde "Lead the way"

Hooking Liam into his arms he followed Swan down the main street ignoring the look he received from what could only be the poorly dressed peasants. Snow was chattering annoyingly in his ear and he dropped Liam down at his insistence "Don't run off" he told his son sternly "I don't know where anything is yet" Liam nodded gripping his hand but keeping up a remarkably good pace.

Swan pushed open a door with a large bell on it and Liam skipped inside. It looked like a tavern only it wasn't a tavern. Killian wasn't really sure what is was.

There was a loud crash however that made him reach instinctually for Liam only it looked like an elderly woman who had dumped what looked an entire meal on the floor shattering china and liquid everywhere.

"Well as I live and breathe" she squealed throwing herself with alarming speed at the two women. Another woman scantily clad in red (Killian had the sudden desire to cover Liam's eyes) sped over as well giggling girlishly. "Mom" came a shout and Killian had just enough time to shepherd Liam out of the way when a blur of dark hair threw himself at Emma.

Ah. This was Henry. Henry looked like a typical lad, Killian would put him as not much older than eleven and from the way Emma was smiling it seemed it was clear that there was much love between the two of them.

There was a woman who had come in with Henry, she was tall with short dark hair and impeccable dress, and holy shit. Regina.

Her eyes widened when they alighted on him "Hook" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth and Hook bowed mockingly "My Lady" he said through gritted teeth. "Is she…" Regina trailed off and Hook shook his head. "No" he said firmly and Regina nodded.

She looked down her eyes alighting on Liam "Well, well Hook" she said her smiling widening "I didn't think you the type for parenting" Killian simpered slightly lifting Liam so he was face level with the Evil Queen "People can change" Regina nodded her face flitting to Henry and something almost like longing flitted across her face. "Don't I know it" she said bitterly.

Killian decided for the sake of his own sanity that he didn't really want to go there.

The doorbell thingy tinkled again and a man not much older than he was swept into the room sweeping up Snow White into a fierce hug and a kiss that made everyone watching feel uncomfortable.

"Emma" he cried wrapping Swan in a hug who looked shocked but recovered herself with surprising speed. "David" she muttered wrapping another arm around Henry.

"How did you get back?" the man-David asked his face still wearing the expression of a man who had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours and didn't know how he was still standing-Killian knew the feeling.

"We…err…we got help" Emma stuttered and Hook would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't now become the object of universal amazement.

"How are we all?" he said jovially pressing Liam closer into his legs. David ran his eyes over him resting briefly on the hook "I know you" he said his eyes wide "Your Captain Hook" there was a mummer around the crowd and Killian vaguely heard Regina muttering the word "idiots" under her breath.

Some things never did change.

"He kinda saved us" Swan breathed and Killian rolled his eyes. Kind of? "Well thank you" David (The Prince-that was why he looked so familiar) holding out his hand and Killian shook it more out of politeness than anything else.

"Well" the old woman said smiling at him before her eyes dropped to Liam "Who is this little one?" Killian blinked before scooping Liam up ignoring the way his son buried his head in his shoulder "This is my son Liam" he said and the woman softened visually "Well we must get you something to eat then…Ruby" she snapped her fingers at the scantily clad woman who grinned dashing out the back "Drink" she said reaching for the bottle of something Killian couldn't pronounce and taking a large shot of it.

"Large rum" he said irritably as Liam moved his face his thumb stuck in his mouth a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. The woman 'Granny' the Prince had called her seemed to pick up on it "And what will this little one have?"

"Chocolate" Liam piped up detaching his thumb long enough to speak before ducking his head again and Killian sighed making a mental note to speak to Swan about what to get his son obsessed with.

"Milk" he said referring to the drink he had always made sure Liam drank "He'll just have a glass of milk"

Granny smiled before reaching for a bottle "Chocolate milk?" she asked grinning wickedly and Liam let out a large gasp before nodding his head so animatedly it nearly fell from his shoulders.

Granny poured a tall glass of some brown concoction before reaching for a container of some kind and squirting something on the top. It was white and floated a little and Liam reached out without asking-to dip a finger into the middle of the white mess, leaning his whole upper body forwards out of Killian's arms. He pulled back sucking on his finger before his face lit up in that perfect dimpled smile.

"Fank you" he said again and Granny chuckled sliding Killian's rum and Liam's drink across the bar. Letting Liam find them a seat he carried them watching intently as Swan poured herself a large glass of some white liquid and down it in one gulp.

"I presume you know what you're doing" Regina said sitting down next to him watching him intently "My mother is not a woman to be taken double crossed lightly" Killian shrugged "She's not my number one priority" he growled before knocking back his rum, Regina passed the bottle over to him and he poured himself and her a glass.

"So you're staying then?" she inquired downing her rum with a speed that impressed even him and he nodded "You know he's here" she remarked delicately and Killian nearly spat his rum out "How do you know about what happened between me and him?" he asked and Regina gave the long out smirk that she was famous for "Please" she said her eyes rolling in her head "I'm the Evil Queen darling I know everything"

Killian laughed unable to help himself and Regina laughed with him the two of them bonded by a common hatred for someone and fearsome reputations.

As he calmed down he looked over to watch Emma looking at him. He winked and she looked away. Then the doorbell rang. And Killian knew at once who it was.

"Ah Miss Swan" the voice said and it made him stiffen turning his body to instinctually covering Liam who was drinking the last of his milk with five year old diligence from view. And there he was.

The Crocodile.

He had changed from the last time Killian had seen him. He was older, more normal looking and he was trailing in with a young woman. He knew here from somewhere. Damn what was her name?

"Gold" Swan said her voice cutting through the noise like a knife "Belle"-Ah Belle that was it, the one that loved the monster. "I see your back" he said covering his surprise rather well. Swan shrugged "I had help" she said her eyes snapping to his and Regina shot him a look before Killian turned around.

He would be lying if he honestly said that the reaction wasn't exactly what he hoped for. The Crocodile's eyes widened and he leaned forwards slightly gripping Belle's arm.

"Pirate" he snapped and Killian smiled back feeling the old cloak of Captain Hook creep back on. "Crocodile" he said jovially "Something wrong?" Emma asked moving to the centre of the three of them and Regina rolled her eyes "No" she said her voice riddled with sarcasm "Everything is fine Miss Swan-only an old and bloody enmity that rivals anything I have ever created is about to be unleashed in the middle of Granny's diner"

"Ah" the Crocodile said his voice alive with something Killian did not like whatsoever "I see you have a child Hook" Damn he had seen Liam.

Thousands of nightmare's that had kept him up over the last five years swam to the forefront of Killian's mind. "Gold" Regina said her voice still crisp and commanding and ice-chilling to the bone "Either stay and be civil or get lost" she let out a twisted smile "I doubt you should be judging the good Captain on his parental skills."

The Crocodile simpered before smirking "Neither should you your majesty" Regina growled slightly "Mom" the lad Henry said coming closer ignoring Swan's exclamation. Wait the lad had two mothers? "Remember what you said"

Regina took a deep breath and released her fireball smiling at her son. "Of course" she said through gritted teeth smiling as Henry beamed at her.

"Well I should be going" the Crocodile said smiling again and the woman followed him looking confused "I hope to see you on your ship Captain" he said before the door slammed shut.

Killian let out a long sigh leaning back into the chair. "Papa?" Liam asked his face confused "Are you alright?" Killian let out a humourless laugh letting Liam crawl into his lap "For now little one" he mumbled.

Regina gave a long sigh eyeing him wearily "You know you can't go back to the ship" she said and Killian nodded "Until I know it's safe no" he agreed and Swan pulled up a chair Henry stood between the two woman. "You could stay here" she said but Regina shook her head "It's what Gold will expect Miss Swan and with a child now in the picture it's wise not to play into Rumpelstiltskin's hands"

"He could stay with you?" the lad Henry said with the air of someone on the brink of a brilliant idea.

"He could what?" Regina demanded and Killian winced slightly. True he and Regina were civil enough where Killian suspected that she wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep but still she was…The Evil Queen.

"He could mom" Henry said "Just for the night, and if you want I can spend the night there too"

Cleaver bugger Killian thought appraisingly watching as Regina's face lit up like a fireball, he should recruit this one for his ship-if he had a ship come morning. Swan gasped her face showing deep levels of hurt and Killian sighed irritably wondering when his woman's happiness had become so important to him.

"Don't worry lad" he drawled "I don't want to pull you away from your other mother-she spent three days on my ship talking non-stop about you, me and her Majesty will be fine"

"It's for one night" Regina warned and Killian mock saluted "Tomorrow I will wrap a couple of protections spells onto that ship and then you can move back, and don't think this makes us friends Pirate, I just love my son"

Killian nodded scooping Liam whose eyelids were drooping with a combination of excitement, the day's events and sugar. "Naturally lead the way then" he said and Regina rolled her eyes again.

"Swan" he said bowing as he passed but she grabbed his arm as he was passing and forced him to stop "Look after him won't you" she said smiling at Liam her own hands wrapped around her own son.

"I always do" Killian said bowing again as he left.

Damn Swan.

* * *

><p>The well at the edge of the border to Storybrooke was dimmed out and the area quiet the darkness seeping into it like an old welcoming friend.<p>

Then suddenly there was a loud rush of wind and purples smoke began to froth and overthrow the edges of the well. The well began to shake, dust falling from the stone.

Then there was a crash of white light and stood there was a woman of 'mature' years her red hair scraped into an elegant bun, her dress blue and pristine and regal. Everything about this woman gave the appearance of power and she reached for the delicate parasol that was at her feet. Twirling it into the air she raised one edge of her dress and peered over the edge of the hill to stare at the town below.

"Storybrooke" she said slowly before straightening. And with that she turned around a smile forming on her face.

Storybrooke had better watch out.

The Queen of Hearts had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And I hope to update as soon as I can-please let me know what you thought x<span> **


	6. The Cricket Game

**Hello Everyone another chapter!**

**This is the final backlog chapter and we hit the real action next chapter with more point of views from different characters and on the next one which corresponds with the episode The Outsider we finally get to see some real action!**

**So I'm sorry this chapter is short the next one will probably be longer than others as we get into a decent storyline so stay tuned! **

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and following you guys keep me writing this one so let me know what you all thought x **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And let me know what you thought **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 6-The Cricket Game

In which Killian unknowingly angers Swan, gets Liam settled in Storybrooke and Killian begins to plan for revenge when the town begin to notice some frightening things.

* * *

><p>Regina's couch wasn't the most uncomfortable thing he had ever slept on but it was bloody close Killian mused as he tried to massage the kinks out of his back.<p>

It was clear that Regina was only putting up with them for the night and clearly for the sake of her son. She had cooked Liam (it was apparent he was to fend for himself) a small stew and then instructed Killian on how to use a bath with turning taps.

Liam had naturally loved the damn thing. It was a complete juxtaposition from the last time Killian had tried to get his son clean, the bubbly thing Regina used worked wonders and Liam was so fascinated by them that he was sure that his son was cleaner than ever before he could drag him out.

Regina had lent them some of Henry's old clothes, the pants were much the same only called Jeans and a jumper and jacket were easy to navigate, the convers-y things were a lot more complex.

Anyway Liam had got one of the spare bedrooms and he had got the couch.

Which was doing wonders on his back.

There was a loud knock on the door and seeing as Regina wasn't up yet and Liam was still asleep Killian was left to answer it. The knocking got more instant than before and Killian staggered to answer it rubbing his hand over his face.

He came face to face with Swan and her parents who were clearly agitated. He sighed, he was wearing nothing more than his pants and shirt and that was half on "Couldn't wait could you" he said rolling his eyes and Emma scoffed.

"Where's Regina?" she demanded shoving her way past him the royal family following "Do come in" he muttered standing at the foot of the stairs "Your majesty, we have company"

A flash of purple smoke indicated the return of Regina who was immaculately dressed even in a crisis. How did women do that?

"Miss Swan" she said looking board "Idiots" she said to the Charming's and Killian smirked slightly.

"Archie Hopper is dead" Emma said without permeable and Killian raised an eyebrow "Who?" he said but the prince shushed him, him Captain Hook! Bloody royalty.

"And?" Regina asked still looking board "I heard you had an argument with him" Swan said her hair practically trembling in indignation. Regina sighed "Miss Swan if I killed everyone I had an argument with I'd have dealt with you a long time ago"

Killian snorted but covered it up "Got a point Swan" he muttered and she shot him a withering look.

"And I suppose you can vouch she was here" Snow White cut in her face curled in a frown that made her look on the verge of having a tantrum. "I did sleep here, my son was upstairs too, I think if Regina had killed someone I would have noticed" he deadpanned and Snow flushed.

Once they had gone Regina gave a long sigh looking tired and old. "Thank you" she said flashing him a weary look "Why did you do that?" Killian shrugged "Love were not friends but were not enemies, and I know what it's like to be accused of something you didn't do" he swallowed the image of Balefire blaming him for Milah still fresh and raw.

Regina nodded "You'd better get Liam then" she said sighing "I'll protect that damn ship of yours and then I'll try and get to Henry before they do"

* * *

><p>Liam had remained mainly quiet the whole journey back fingers in his mouth, the ship thank the gods was mostly intact and a few spells later he tucked the still sleepy Liam into his own bed. Regina wrote something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to him.<p>

"Here" she said "It's a list of things you need to do" she gave another long drawn out sigh "I may have to go to ground for a while" she said "If they think I'm guilty there'll find something to burn me for" she flashed him a smirk.

"But they won't" he finished for her and she smiled before disappearing in a flash of purple smoke.

Bloody woman.

The list was consistent of four things.

Liam vaccinated

Liam some normal human things

Liam enrolled in school

away from Gold.

* * *

><p>On an effort to cross the first thing of his list he ended up at a place called a 'hos-pit-tal" the nice woman offered to find him a man called Whale.<p>

Whale was this town equivalent of a doctor Killian realised. "Don't worry" he said as he cleaned Liam's arm "You won't believe the amount of children I've had to do since the curse broke" he flashed something silver and sharp and Killian braced himself hating the damn thing more than Liam did. He took it rather well, only asking when it was over for some chocolate milk and Killian nodded because he needed a rum as well after that.

Ruby (the wench that never wore clothes) was more than happy to tackle the clothes situation and was gone in a flash leaving Killian to finally take a breather.

Then again they were rudely interrupted by the Charming's minus Swan both looking furious. David took a seat opposite him "You lied about Regina" he said without pause and Killian raised an eyebrow "I didn't" he replied back "I never saw her sneak out to kill anyone, stop clutching at straws"

Charming spluttered and for one glorious moment Killian thought he was going to choke on his own indignation but he recovered and sat up only straighter "Emma saw her own using magic"

The fact that Swan had magic should have raised a bell but Killian shrugged it off. "So" he asked again and David sighed "You lied. Which in this town is a federal offense" he looked to Liam who was licking the last of cream up "You should have really thought of your son"

There was something resembling anger bubbling up in Killian and maybe that was why he snapped. Gods know he tried to control his temper when he was around Liam.

"I'm not going to sit and take parenting advice from the man who put his daughter in a box and left her for twenty eight years Mate…" he drawled. He flicked David a mocking look before turning to his son "Now if you're done I actually have the chance to take care of my child so…"

He never grasped the look on David's face as he stalked out Liam trotting in front of him his converse scuffing on the pavement.

Damn Swan. If she had a problem then she had better take it to him and not to her parents. He wondered briefly if he could have stabbed David with his hook and made it look like an accident.

* * *

><p>Later that night he tucked Liam (in his new sleeping clothes which involved pants and a thick jumper) and went to his cabin before Smee arrived panting and again waking him up from his sleep again.<p>

"Smee is the world ending?" he asked facing his first mate with a less than pleased expression "No" Smee said looking confused "Is someone dying?" he asked again and then he smiled "Think carefully before you speak, Smee" he lifted his hook. "Someone could"

Smee stared at the hook with nothing but fear in his eye "There is some blonde on the deck, demanding to talk to you"

Killian groaned reaching for his boots "Damn will that woman ever give up" he demanded aiming a kick at the man on the way out"

"I'd say good morning Swan but it's still dark outside" he said as he acknowledged the blonde standing on his deck "Regina fled the scene" she said and Killian sighed "Fled or got pushed out?" he asked before smiling "How much did you enjoy telling your lad that his mother was a murderer?"

Swan gasped her indignation seeping into the deck "I didn't" she started but Killian continued as if she hadn't spoken "Really you're not that much better" he pointed out "You were going to let me die"

She blinked and Killian felt like shouting check mate. "If that's all Swan I'm going back to bed"

"Archie turned up alive" she said as he turned around. When he gave no indication that he had heard her she continued "Turns out he did remember who it was that had him all this time"

She gave a long pause and Killian knew, he just knew what was going to come next, because of course it was, of course it was her because who else had the power?

Who else had the guts?

"Cora" he said turning back around. Swan nodded her face white in the moonlight and Killian sighed.

"Great" he muttered feeling tiered than he had in a long time "Bloody great"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Here's to a quick update!-if you have any questions please ask<strong>


	7. The Outsider

**Hi, **

**This is another small one but I promise you the next couple of chapters will be longer as we hit some real action and some real Emma and Liam bonding.**

**A big thank you to everyone-you guys are the reason I keep this story going at such a pace so please let me know what you thought of this one **

**Next Chapter is In The Name of Brother and we focus on events in the hospital, Emma and Liam bonding and Gold being Gold. Then we hit New York which I am really looking forward to.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please let me know what you thought **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 7-The Outsider

Killian forms a plan of revenge with far reaching consequences

* * *

><p>Something had to be done about the crocodile. Something needed to be done and soon, not just for Milah but for Liam. With the crocodile dead Killian could ensure that the future would be free of any imminent threats to his son.<p>

And that was all that mattered. The burning desire to avenge Milah was nothing compared to the stark naked fear that gripped him when he thought about his sweet little son in the crocodile's grasp.

No the crocodile had to be eliminated. There was no other option.

The only way to wound someone immortal was through their only weakness. With the crocodile that was clearly that Belle girl.

Of course nobody needed to point out what his one weakness was.

Storybrooke was easier to deal with as the days passed by. The big moving machines were called cars and they were the easier than ships. Liam had also been enrolled in school. The school came with something called a uniform that was a new set of clothes to the hundreds that Ruby had bought him.

School had been more nerve racking for Killian than it had been for Liam and Swan's lad Henry had been more than happy to promise to keep an eye on him. Liam had come back a nerve-wracking six hours later covered in something glittery that made a mess everywhere and a picture.

"It's us on the ship Papa" he said blinking up at Killian as he tried to decipher it. He bobbed his head shyly "Do you like it?" Killian smiled through gritted teeth as the damn stuff transferred to his leather coat "I love it little one" he promised wincing as he placed it into his draw.

There was still however the problem of the crocodile. At least with Liam in school five days a week there was most of the day where he was at least protected.

But still Killian couldn't be everywhere.

And that was what kept him up at night.

* * *

><p>With the added pressure of Cora running around Storybrooke had become a minefield for over paranoid panicked idiots to tell rumours about the infamous Queen of Hearts. There was one dwarf that tried to tell Killian that Cora would be appearing with a murderous gang and Granny had taken to carrying her crossbow around with her and rigging together an impressive suit of armour made of saucepan lids, she seemed to be under the impression that Storybrooke was about to go under siege at any minute and therefore she needed to be protected.<p>

"I mean" she said to Killian one morning over Liam's afternoon snack of chocolate milk "Everyone will be sorry when the Queen of Hearts storms the place and I'm the only one with a head attached to my body. Killian blinked but didn't comment catching Ruby's exasperated expression and thinking better of it.

"Good morning Hook" came a voice one day as he walked Liam to school. It was Swan who was accompanied by her own son who was eating his breakfast as he was walking.

"Swan" he said smiling letting Liam and Henry skip ahead, Henry filling Liam on the rules of some game called 'soccer' "Hook" she said smiling tightly "Still no news on Regina" she said bitterly "The only way we can find out what Cora is planning is through her and she's gone to ground"

Killian sighed. He scowled darkly as they passed the crocodile's shop and Swan paused "Don't do anything stupid" she said eyeing him wearily. Her gaze flickered to Liam "You have bigger priorities than revenge"

Killian stared at her wondering how the hell he was supposed to say to explain what the hell was going on inside him. he had never been open to anyone (the exceptions being Milah and his brother) and the concept of telling Swan about the nightmare's that kept him up at night-the dreams of the crocodile with his innocent child… the most vivid being of him holding Liam's good and pure and _innocent _heart in his hand and laughing at Killian's screams to leave his son alone to no avail making him wake up in a cold sweat, tears on his cheeks made him feel sick.

"He's why I do it" he forced out finally watching Liam run after Henry (almost like a little brother following his elder-like he and Liam had been he realised with a pang) "I haven't got anything if I don't have him"

Swan nodded as they arrived at the school gates "Hey mom" Henry said doubling back "Can Liam have a sleepover tonight?" Swan blinked turning to Killian who paused. Liam had never spent a night (bar the two in the Enchanted Forest) away from him and while he tried to trust Swan…

"Can I papa plwese?" Liam asked his eyes wide and pleading and damn, Killian couldn't say no to that look-or that lisp.

"I don't mind" Swan muttered under her breath, "It might be easier-if you had a night to yourself" Killian sighed "Fine" he said before letting out a breath as Liam jumped into his arms and damn, those converse-y things did hell on the ribs.

"Easy there" he muttered feeling rather winded and Swan (damn her cold and unfeeling soul) laughed. "You promise to be good for Swan and the Charming's tonight then"

Liam nodded "Prowise" he said lisping on the word and Killian smiled pressing a kiss to the mess that was his son's unruly dark hair.

"Love you Liam" he whispered and Liam smiled "Love you to Papa" he said beaming before running of to join his friends.

Who knew? Tonight might be the night he skinned a crocodile after all.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that hard to track the coward and the girl down. They were at the town line, the town line where Killian had heard nobody could cross it without forgetting who they were.<p>

Permanently.

He took his shot and with all the marksman of a pirate hit dead centre. Belle fell over the town line and out of love with the crocodile.

And Liam could be safe.

Without his heart the crocodile was nothing.

His anguish was really quite amusing. The pirate was back in him, the man that had loved Milah was roaring with delight and the age old quest for revenge had finally been fulfilled.

He didn't see those bright lights until it was too late.

He hit something hard. Flying and moving through glass and mud and the blinding pain that made him dizzy.

The last thing he heard was the combination of Swan's voice mixed with something else that sounded like screaming.

The last thing he saw before the pain made him black out, was Liam.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will hopefully update soon so please let me know what you thought x<span> **


	8. In The Name Of The Brother

**Hi All my readers here is another chapter.**

**This one is entirely from Emma's point of view-there's not much dialogue as I wanted to highlight the mess I think Emma is in at this point in the season.**

**The decision to take Liam to New York was always part of the plan and Next Chapter-(Tiny) Killian finds out about Emma's decision, the hunt for Cora is on and there's some Henry/Emma/Liam airport/plane bonding and I might even try something from Gold's point of view-Suffice to say next chapter is where the action truly begins. **

**Thank you all so much for your comments the fact that so many of you have read this story means that it's at the top of my updating list so it should be very soon!**

**Disclaimer-Only the adorable Liam Jones is mine**

**And please let me know what you think **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 8- In The Name of the Brother

In Which Emma re-evaluates her position in Liam's life

* * *

><p>On first impression Emma thought Killian was dead.<p>

He certainly looked like it. She left the combined efforts of David and Mary-Margaret to deal with confused and borderline terrified Belle and what she suspected was the heartbroken and therefore murderous Gold.

God there was never a moment's peace in this place was there?

She bent down gingerly prodding Hook's ribs and smiled to herself when she felt him gasp in pain. "You broke your ribs" she said matter of factly "Hurts when I laugh" came the pain ridden reply. "You idiot" she hissed "You do realised that you have a child don't you?"

But Hook had swept into the land of unconsciousness and Emma sighed again. If the bastard didn't make it through then she's kill him herself.

She had been quick and calculated separating Hook and Belle and Gold, the latter wanting blood. Whale was more practical. The outsider had seen Gold use magic.

Emma wasn't one of those people that wanted to kill someone but to be honest she didn't really see a way back out of this-unless of course he suffered amnesia-she really didn't hold out the hope for it really.

The tourist-Greg seemed harmless enough but still there was something about him that seemed to make her skin crawl, maybe she thought leaning against the wall it was because there was the two small children sleeping currently in her apartment like nothing was wrong. They were unaware of the threat that the town they lived in could be facing.

This created another problem for Emma Swan. When the hell had she considered the pirate's son as something almost like her own? She liked the kid and nobody could deny that his father loved him but Emma really wondered If Liam had been on Hook's mind at all tonight-if before he had destroyed the only thing the Dark One had loved he had considered the five year old at all. The comment "I hurt his heart, Belle is just where he keeps it" made her head hurt and she felt like throttling the idiot because of course a grief-stricken, all powerful wizard knew exactly where Hook's heart was kept.

Then there was the introduction of another problem. If you ignored the fact that they were discussing whether or not they should let Whale let the knife slip and the fact that the good doctor was drunk off his ass.

Her parents wanted to go back into the Enchanted Forest.

Emma really didn't want that.

This world was her home, in some way it was Henry's as well, Emma liked the internet and Jeans and her medical insurance. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take her son into a world filled with danger where she suspected women didn't have the same freedoms as this world all for the sake of some unfinished business she didn't understand?

Either way Emma was staying and Henry was staying with her.

She dispatched Ruby to look for the absent Doctor and sat down on one of the hard chairs feeling tension seeping into her. David sat down next to her, slinging an arm around her in one of the first father-daughter moments she had ever had it was nice and if the situation they were in wasn't so dire she would have enjoyed it.

Ruby skipped back smiling an hour later dragging the much calmer (and sober) doctor. They were both smiling softly shooting each other looks and Emma would have sighed and pointed out that they were in the middle of crisis but she was too tired.

* * *

><p>Greg Mendel didn't know anything. Gold disappeared and Hook was forced to spend the next week or so handcuffed to a bed. All in all (with the exception of Belle) it hadn't been a bad outcome really.<p>

She left Hook sleeping with the promise of keeping Liam with her until he was well (and hopefully still alive) when she finally staggered home in need of hot bath and a bottle of gin, it was to see Granny the resident babysitter reading, her crossbow at her feet.

It was times like this that Emma needed to cry a little.

The boys were both asleep sharing the same bed when Emma popped up to see them her parents sending Granny on her way. Henry was flat on his stomach his face pressed into the pillow when Emma smoothed his hair back pressing a kiss into his hair. "Love you Henry" she said softly. Liam was on his back and Emma pulled up the covers so they were covering his little body. Looking at him she realised that this little kid was so utterly innocent that the thought of him in danger physically hurt.

She was someone's mother, and nobody had been there to kiss her goodnight as a child and that had ripped her in two most nights. Gently she leaned over brushing a Liam's brown hair out of his eyes and pressing another kiss to his forehead. "Love you to Liam" she said blinking back the moisture in her eyes.

She bit her lip feeling an incredible, indescribable amount of anger swell at Hook. Whatever his damn reason, no matter how much he could have justified what he had done tonight he had done it for revenge. Emma understood the need to absolve your own conscious-the pain she felt for Graham was still burning somewhere deep inside of her but she would have never done anything if it meant leaving Henry alone.

Hook it seemed in that moment didn't seem to think about the five year old he was dependable for. Even now chained to a bed, with three broken ribs he had been more focused on almost flirting with her than focusing on the main priority at hand.

His son.

She staggered downstairs when she heard the commotion dragged out of her mental fatigue by the sound of someone and David getting at it.

As it turned out it was Gold.

Listening to him Emma wondered briefly if he had finally cracked without Belle there to keep him steady. "If any harm comes to Belle while were gone, I will kill you all" he had stated before disappearing. If Emma was any less cynical she would have made a comment, but she was bone deep tired and in need of a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>One thing was crystal clear even at the stark hours of the night as the migraine pulsed around her. Cora was in town, she could have Regina-and the only weakness Regina had ever had was Henry… for a start if she was leaving Storybrooke then he was coming with her. But that left the whole Liam problem to be addressed.<p>

She couldn't leave him here. While Mary-Margaret and David would probably be thrilled about the idea she sincerely doubted that Cora (who Hook had double cross) would be overly concerned about the boy. He was the only way to get to Hook.

No. Emma had to keep the both of them safe. And there was only one way to do that…

Tomorrow the three of them were going to New York.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please let me know what you think and stay tuned!-I promise I will update as soon as I can-Bring on New York!<strong>


	9. Tiny

**Hi Guys- I loved this story so much that I decided to post two chapters in one day! And plenty more to come. **

**Now we hit the real action-Next Chapter is Manhattan-More Emma/Liam bonding, Angry Hook, Evil Cora and Henry and Neal. (and maybe some Gold Point of view) **

**I am unrepentant about the scene where Emma is considered Liam's mother. **

**After this chapter things will be considerably AU (er) than before. **

**Thank you all for your response-keep em coming because the more I get the faster I update.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please let me know what you think **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 9-Tiny

Killian finds out where his son is, Gold isn't really impressed with the airline or the company and Emma, Liam and Henry all bond.

* * *

><p>The next day Emma wakes with a sense of purpose. She uncovers the large suitcase she has in the back of her wardrobe and begins packing. She packs clothes for her and Henry and she leaves in a whirl of blonde hair to get to the ship to get something for Liam.<p>

The ship is partly discovered through Emma falling onto it and she winces at the rip in her tights. She enters what must be Liam's room (she remembers it as the room she and Mary-Margaret use to share) and pulls out what looks like jeans and jumpers (she's been in New York the weather will be freezing) she pulls out hoodies and converse's and boots and hats and she smiles to herself to see how well Hook has provided for his son.

Then she remembers the events of last night and the smile falls off her face.

Idiot pirate.

She gets back to her place the bag bulging with what she thinks is enough to keep Liam warm and comfortable and finds him with Henry and David who is cooking them scrambled eggs. "Mom" Henry demands clamouring off his chair his eyes wide "Are we going to New York-is it true?" Emma nodded already feeling the banging in her head increasing "Yes we are" she said ignoring David's dark look.

"Mr Gold has called in a favour and you me and Liam are going to help" Liam blinked his mouth falling open (thankfully free of egg unlike Henry)

"Papa not coming?" he asked and Emma shook her head moving to the armchair and patting the seat next to it "Come and sit here" she said smiling and Liam scrambled onto the seat blinking again. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair a fact Emma would have to ensure he remedy and it made him look like an electrocuted hedgehog. It was kind of adorable.

"Last night Papa got a bit hurt" she said wondering how to dumb the whole story down "But he wanted you to have an adventure because he knows how much you wanted one" Liam blinked biting his lip "Is he gonna die?" he asked and Emma shook her head "No Sweetie" she said unable to stop the name from slipping through "He just needs to rest but for the time being you're the Captain"

That remarkable cheered Liam up. He went to sort through which books and colouring pads he wanted while Emma instructed Henry to get his toiletries together.

"What are you gonna tell Gold about the two extra passengers?" David asked and Emma shrugged. She would have to ask the man to share some of that potion he had with Liam and ask him to conjure up a fake passport.

She was right when she predicted Gold's unhappiness "The deal was me and you alone" he stated firmly as Emma bent to button up Liam's woollen coat. "Yes" she stated firmly making sure Henry was wearing his scarf "But Cora is running around this town and I'm not leaving either one of them here"

Gold sighed eyeing Liam with thinly veiled distaste "And why would I let you bring the Pirate's brat with me" Emma rolled her eyes still not looking up from where she was gripping Liam's hand. "Because it's the right thing to do" she said pushing Henry to her side. "And if anything else it will make Hook miserable"

Gold tilted his head before nodding "I suppose" he said bitterly. He eyed Emma who looked sternly at him "He needs a bit of the potion" she hinted and Gold rolled his eyes reaching for what looked like a drop or two of something blue. Emma bent down again to face Liam. "Liam sweetie" she said unable to stop the endearment now it had stuck. "Is there something that you can wear every day?" Liam shook his head and Gold sighed irritably "Here" Henry said producing a lace from one of his spare shoes, he tied it on Liam's wrist. Emma rolled her eyes but Gold was clearly in a mood to go. "Here" he said with a puff of purple smoke "Passport"

Emma pocketed it, letting Liam and Henry run down to the car. She heard David say something briefly to Gold but she wasn't really paying attention. "Liam" she said buckling him into the car "I don't want you to touch this at all ok?" Liam nodded his face already pressed against the window and Emma sighed.

She looked at Gold whose face was just showing the beginning of nerves. God his son better be worth all this.

* * *

><p>Killian Jones woke up the next day in a strange placed he remembered briefly as the 'hospital' with a blinding pain in his ribs and a much more lucid brain than the other night.<p>

He didn't know what the hell his veins had been pumped with but it had done a brilliant job of melting his brain. He remembered Swan of course but other than that, (and God knows what he had said to her in his more lucid moments) he could remember nothing.

Including Liam.

Sometime later (it was only an hour but to Hook it felt longer) he finally staggered out the hospital wincing ever so slightly as his ribs burned. The stairs to Snow White's place of residence was torture but he finally got there panting heavily. He banged on the door taking a deep breathe. God he had missed Liam…

The door opened and Killian came face to face with David (The Prince) who pulled a face upon seeing him. His wife came to stand by him looking concerned. "I see you're alive" the Prince said flatly and Killian smiled bitterly trying to crane his head and see Liam.

"I came to see my son" he said ignoring the both of them to push past them into the apartment. He paused the place devoid of Swan, her lad and Liam. When he turned around it was to see Snow White share a look with her husband that turned his stomach to ice.

"What?" he half growled and Snow took a deep breathe. "Emma took him and Henry to New York" at Killian's rather blank expression she elaborated. "She took the two of them to help find Gold's son" she gave a pause "With Gold"

Killian stared unable to think past the roaring in his ears as he realised what that meant. His son, his innocent baby son was with the crocodile.

This was the same crocodile that had ripped Milah's heart out of her chest and crushed it into dust in front of him, that had scared Bae and terrorised a whole land. This was the coward that had ruined his life over and over again and when he had got his revenge he still managed to win.

Because now he had his son.

It was like the nightmare was coming true. It was everything that he had feared and everything that had kept him up at night, in sweats and tears and vomit and panic.

He was living his worst nightmare.

"She what?" he yelled anger sweeping into his system "She took _my _son, to a place without _my_ permission with the man that wants me dead?"

Snow gave a long sigh "Hook she didn't want either of them near Cora…"

"And she thought that that damn crocodile was better?" he all but screeched pushing back the two of them aside.

He didn't care anymore about the burning into his ribs, he didn't care about the tight icy grip that was squeezing his heart in two. All he cared about was getting back his son.

It was time that New York meet Captain Hook.

* * *

><p>Getting to the airport was easier than Emma imagined. Getting through the security was a little different.<p>

Liam had been wide-eyed throughout the whole experience and had gripped Emma's hand for most of it.

Gold had been the only worrying factor throughout the whole process and Emma shepherded her and the boys into a small coffee shop letting them sit down. She ordered the two of them Hot Chocolate and Cookies.

"Excuse me Miss" said a voice to her left when Gold re-joined them scowling. It was one of the bartenders and she smiled at the boys "I just wanted to say it's clearly obvious that you love your boys very much, I think it's a credit to you and I hope your children realise and appreciate what a loving mother you are to them both"

Gold snorted into his coffee and Emma blinked wondering what the polite method of ending this conversation would be, she didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Getting onto the plane was difficult. Liam was now becoming nervous and it was showing. Emma tucked him into the chair with a blanket and handed him his reading book. It was scrawled with Killian's writing and she smiled without realising it.

From the seat opposite Gold scowled again.

Taking a deep breath Emma looked over Henry who had his headphones on, and Liam whose eyes were wide and big.

"Sweetie it's ok" she whispered smoothing down his hair and moving his face into his arm, letting her hair cover his ears blocking out the roaring noise.

She turned to look at Gold who was watching with wide eyes, flashing her what once would have been the ghost of a smile.

New York here they come.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will update as soon as x<span> **


	10. Manhattan

**Hi a third chapter in two days, **

**I am loving this story so please keep reviewing! You guys give me the motivation to keep going x **

**I really wanted to address the issue of Emma and her mistakes-I think she does things without thinking about them-I ended the chapter rather light-heartily as the next ones are full of action. **

**Next Chapter-The Queen Is Dead-Cora is Evil, Gold is poisoned and Hook makes a dramatic entrance. **

**I did leave out a lot of dialogue and important scenes here I know-but this is nothing compared to the Baelfire reveal and the whole conversation between him and Emma so I am leaving those scenes credit to their brilliant writers... **

**And I know this chapter jumps around a lot-This was probably the most difficult chapter to write and I'm afraid it shows in more ways than one... I am battling a evil cold though so I hope to be better soon.**

**I love this story but I will only update if I get a good response so please review x **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Liam **

**And please review x **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 10-Manhatten

In which Bealfire is introduced, Emma is caught between the middle and realises the gravity of her mistakes, and Liam is utterly adorable, confused and comforting all at the same time.

* * *

><p>After all the fuss the brats (children) Gold mentally corrected himself fell asleep on the plane. The Pirate's brat spent most of the flight curled up on Miss Swan's lap gripping her scarf like his life depended on it until the noise made him fall asleep and Henry (after putting up a rather valiant fight) also gave up as the night progressed.<p>

It would have been sweet and anyone looking at the three of them would have seen a mother and two children on a plane, but Gold was too high strung to worry about anything or anyone other than himself and his son.

He was _this _close.

* * *

><p>Emma was exhausted when they got off the plane in New York in the early hours of the morning. Liam had calmed down on the plane eventually but had crawled onto her lap the second that Emma had unlocked his seatbelt.<p>

He was now asleep and Emma really didn't have the heart to wake him. Liam had been through too much in the last twenty-four hours and he needed to sleep as much as he could.

She woke Henry up who ending up stumbling in a combination of sleep and jet lag and hoisted Liam onto her hip.

"We need a hotel" she said flatly once they had got her overnight bag and Henry and Liam's backpacks. Gold pulled a face but Emma put her foot down "Gold we are not traipsing around New York at one in the morning with two children looking for your son"

Gold looked from Henry who was leaning against Emma's shoulder and barely able to walk to Liam who was still sleeping his face in Emma's shoulder. "Fine" he muttered before limping off leaving Emma with Henry and Liam.

Bastard.

The Hotel was clean and cheap and cheerful and did breakfast in the morning which was some relief. Gold took the room opposite and Emma entered hers still holding Liam and Henry.

Henry managed to get himself undressed and into bed without any help falling asleep instantly. Liam was another problem.

"Liam" Emma said gently as a pair of brown eyes peeked at her. "I need you to get changed ok?" she managed to find what looked like pyjama's in the bag and began to pull Liam's jumper off.

He was mostly compliant-like Henry he was still fast asleep and Emma tucked him into the window bed watching him fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Good night Emma" he muttered sleepily and Emma brushed the hair of his face smiling "Good night sweetheart" she said back-he didn't really know the difference anyway.

She gave a long sigh before slipping into the big bed.

And she fell fast asleep.

The next day Emma winced feeling like she'd been hit with something hard. She would have liked to have stayed in bed a bit longer but Gold wasn't one to be deterred now he was this close and he banged on the door till she shouted at him to leave them alone and that they were coming.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Emma made sure Henry and Liam got a full plate each and she buttered Liam's toast for him watching as he and Henry ate and Gold stared out the window.

The air was crisp and cold when they eventually staggered outside and Emma winced as Liam tugged on her hand his eyes wide. He was wearing his coat but the wind had made his hair even more untameable than before "You ok?" she asked bending down and Liam nodded "When is papa going to come?" he asked and Emma smiled.

"Soon, sweetheart I promise, once we've helped Mr Gold we can go back to Storybrooke and you can tell Papa all about your big adventure" she paused "I bet he'll be really impressed"

Liam nodded gripping tightly to Emma's hand as they were swept down the icy streets of New York following Gold who Emma hoped knew at least where the hell they were going.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as they got to a large apartment building and she paused letting Henry take Liam "Mary-Margaret" she answered wondering why she was ringing. "Emma thank God" came her mother's voice over the phone sighing in relief.

"What is it?" she asked shivering against the wind "Is it Regina? Is It Cora?" even over the phone she could feel her mother shake her head "No…it's Hook"

"Hook?" Emma asked keeping her voice lower for the sake of Liam who was watching Henry and Gold poke and prod the apartment building buttons "Why what the hell has Hook done now?"

There was a long pause "He knows you have Liam" was all that was said and Emma gave a long drawn out sigh. Of course he did. "Great" she muttered "Just great"

"Emma" her mom said over the phone "Please be careful" Emma nodded as Henry said something into one of the buzzers "Yeah I will be mom, I gotta go" she hung up but barely had enough time to turn her head before something ran past her nearly knocking her into an irritated Gold.

"Run after him" he instructed and Emma paused staring at him "What?" she snapped really not in the mood to run after Rumplestilkin's son in Manhattan while Captain Hook stalked her for the abduction of his young child.

"Please" Gold said looking perilously close to begging and Emma sighed shooting Henry a look that spoke volumes before giving chase.

The sooner that this was all over the sooner that they could go home.

* * *

><p>Henry sighed following the blonde hair that disappeared from view and Liam pressed himself closer his eyes wide as another surge of people came there way and Henry decided to take 'decisive action'<p>

"Err Mr Gold" he said causing the older man to jump "Liam's getting a bit scared of the crowds do you mind if we nip into Starbucks" he pointed at the thankfully free window table behind them and Gold nodded.

Once inside Henry took the ten bucks Mr Gold offered to get him a black coffee, himself a strawberry cream frappe (because they were the stuff of legends) and Liam a hot chocolate, Liam sipped slowly relaxing now the noise had dimmed and Henry turned to staring out the window looking for his mom and Bealfire.

When his mom came in an hour later looking shaken Henry knew she hadn't found him.

That didn't stop Gold breaking into the apartment-really Henry thought once they were inside he wasn't really that bad. Once you got over the whole evil wizard thing.

At his mom's instance (and the ever ending lack of Mr Gold's patience) he had taken Liam into the other room sitting down on the bed with him. He was just about to pull out his headphones when the door crashed open. Leaving Liam colouring on the bed he stood up to peer round the door to see a man with dark hair and dark eyes glinting furiously at Mr Gold.

So this must be Bealfire…

* * *

><p>Emma was right when she thought that this whole trip was a train wreak from start to finish. Neal.<p>

God _Neal._ This was the only man she had ever really loved, who had ever really understood her and he had destroyed her. He had been the reason she had given up Henry in the first place.

And to think that all this time he had been Rumplestilkin's son. To think that all this time he had been in New York.

And now Henry hated her.

She had never told him about Neal that was true. She had never mentioned that there was even a possibility he was still alive. And she knew she had meant it whole-heartedly when she had said that she would have never told him about Henry.

"Don't be sad Emma" came a voice to her left and she looked down to see Liam looking up his eyes brown and wide and adorable and Emma sighed suddenly disgusted with herself. She had ripped this child from everything he had ever known (including his father) in the space of forty-eight hours and had thrust him into the unknown with the sole intention of punishing Hook.

And what was it about that damn pirate that made Emma feel like she had done when she had met Neal all those years ago?

Speak of the devil. He came back in with Henry who was smiling. "I'm not sad Sweetheart" she whispered standing up and smiling a rather forced smile.

"Who's this?" Neal asked looking at Liam "Another child?"

Emma bristled "No" she said irritably "This is Captain Hook's son Liam"

Neal did a double take that would have been comical if it hadn't been a serious situation. "Hook has a son?" he asked his eyes popping and Emma froze "You know Hook?" she all but screeched and Neal winced.

"We go back" he said slowly as if trying to frame the words and Emma shook her head "Are you his mother?" he asked and Emma snorted "No" Henry said coldly "She just abducted him over state lines and now Hook might want to kill her" Neal choked down his laugh.

"Do you still drink that Scotch stuff?" she asked ignoring the pair of them and Neal nodded "Go and get me one" she instructed and Neal grinned-the _bastard _

"Just like the old times" he muttered and Emma scowled.

So all in all, Gold had been reunited with his son who had knocked Emma up, she had abducted a small child and taken him over state lines (granted Hook probably didn't know what that was but still) and her son hated her.

Yep. She thought hugging Liam onto her hip while Henry followed his father into the kitchen.

This had been a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will update as soon as I can x<span> **


	11. The Queen Is Dead

**Hi, **

**Another chapter-I would just like however to take the time to explain a couple of things. **

**I am continuing this story-I received a couple of reviews that expressed concern over that and I felt the need to clear it up. Of course I am completing this story-I love this story and I really enjoy updating it-I have never abandoned a story and I don't intend to start now-to clarify what I wrote in the last chapter-I like reviews-the more enthusiasm you guys show the more I update-an writer cant update if nobody is interested you know? **

**Secondly I have been riddled with a cold. I have had also been going through some personal problems and I am currently sitting my A Levels and applying for university and driving-I have a busy schedule and while I make time I might not always update on time as much as I would like to. However this story is one of my first priorities. **

**Thirdly the next few chapters I might have to either double up or really hit the AU side of things as Killian really doesn't focus in the episodes and I am currently working through the plot-however I promise you there will be lots of cute Killian/Liam bonding and maybe some Captain Swan. **

**So I hope that, that clears up any questions and if you have any about upcoming chapters please feel free to ask-**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Liam**

**The whole thing with Cora poisoning Gold is AU-but she is the Evil Queen's mother so I doubt something like the town line is going to stop her from getting what she wants. **

**And please read and review-**

**Next Chapter-The Miller's Daughter-As Storybrooke prepares for Battle, Emma faces Neal's questions, her own evaluation of Captain Hook and Killian is left to the daunting task of keeping both Liam and Henry out of harms way (for all Killian/Henry bonding fans this will be in the next chapter) **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 11-The Queen Is Dead

In which Cora is evil, Gold is poisoned and Hook makes a rather dramatic appearance.

* * *

><p>Two shots of Neal's most potent scotch and Emma felt ready to continue the rest of the day. Henry and Neal were desperate for Pizza and Emma wasn't even close to letting Henry out of her sight with the man that had destroyed her life without some level of control, so she packed Liam up and followed.<p>

It appeared Gold was having the same thought.

The crowds had thinned as the day had gone by but Liam had took one look at the people before tugging Emma's hand his eyes wide.

Emma smiled again before picking him up swinging him onto her hip letting him burry his head into her shoulder as they navigated the streets.

Neal and Henry disappeared to get some pizza and Emma winced detaching Liam's little hands from where they had attached into her hair.

"What will you do to Hook when you find him?" she asked and Gold blinked looking surprised.

"Nothing" he said looking dejected at the very thought and Emma nearly dropped Liam in her shock. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so shocked Miss Swan" he said pleasantly "I intend to go back to Storybrooke with my son and see if there's any hope for…" he pulled of suddenly and Emma knew what he was supposed to say

"Belle" she said softly and Gold nodded looking positively miserable before his mask of cold detachment slid back on. Emma nodded before jerking his head back at where Neal and Henry were ordering "Do you think he'll come back?" she asked and Gold shrugged "Where Henry is I'd imagine Bae will follow". There was a slight pause "It's a sad truth that the people closest to us are capable of causing us the most pain" he gave Emma a wry look "That's our common ground Miss Swan"

Emma nodded hoisting Liam closer as Henry and Neal came out clutching slices of Pizza. Neal held one wrapped up in a napkin to Liam who eyed it suspiciously before taking it and eating a bite. To avoid the 'small child pizza in the hair' dilemma Emma dropped him to the ground gripping his hand as they walked along the streets.

"We need to go back to Storybrooke" she ventured and Neal paused as Henry scowled. "I already pulled you out of school" she warned "And Regina won't be happy when she finds out, besides…" she shot Neal a glance "You can come to" she said ignoring Gold's smile as they entered the apartment.

Neal bit his lip but the moment was ruined slightly as Gold seemed to pitch forwards and slightly fell against the wall gasping as something red seemed to seep out of his chest.

Emma half whipped around instinctually dragging Henry closer and throwing Liam behind her but she couldn't see anything but what looked like purple smoke?

She turned again to face Neal who was half holding his father who looked…well…frankly _terrible. _In the past five seconds he had turned a rather ghastly shade of white and the red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood was mixed with something yellow and acid looking.

"Get him upstairs" she instructed hoisting Liam up and forcing Henry in front of her as they staggered up the stairs.

Once upstairs she shut the door. "Henry" she instructed closing the window and shutting the blinds "Take Liam and go wait in the next room-shut the door" Henry nodded forgetting his anger to move into the other room.

She turned to face Neal who was trying to stem the flow of what could only be described as poison dripping in rivers out of his father's chest.

"We need to get back to Storybrooke" she said bending down next to him, she turned to Gold "Do you have something?" Gold shut his eyes wincing and Emma swore, "We can't take him on a plane" Neal said turning to look at her "Not in this state"

Emma bit his lip wondering what the hell they were gonna do when the door suddenly slammed open (having been kicked in) and she turned around to see a furious Captain Hook.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>The range of emotions he had experienced in the last twenty four hours had been staggering. There had been the constant worry which had forced him to keep control of his hands least he end somewhere other than New York-there had been the risk of borrowing the magic to do it and then there had been the burning anger.<p>

But most of all there had been the worry. He had been nothing short of terrified and every hour had seemed to drag on for years and therefore had been nothing short of pure _torture_. He usually loved the sight of the sea and hated the sight of land but he realised that it was the other way around when the damn sea separated him from his son.

New York was a difficult place to navigate. The locator spell that one of the Fairy's had been kind enough to give him (after he had ever-so-calmly potentially threatened her to) easily navigated him to what could only be the most run-down place he had ever seen.

At least his ship had been clean.

The floor however was what made him stop. And his heart which had already been pushed to the extreme's in the last hours stopped for what felt like the longest time staggered again.

Because on the floor was what looked like blood.

Once he got to the door he paused before lifting his leg and kicking it open, with such resounding force it flew straight of its hinges and slammed straight into the wall with such a resounding bang it caused everyone in the room to jump.

The crocodile was one the chair most of his shirt covered in blood.

So it was his blood on the floor outside. Good.

He turned. There was a man who looked oddly familiar who was watching him with wide and curious eyes and Killian had seen him before he knew.

"Hook" he said smirking and Killian tried to think back through the clouds of his mind to place the face before the man smiled again something more bitter added to it.

And then he knew who the hell he was.

"Bae?" he asked in disbelief but before he could say anything Swan let out a rather rude curse wound as what looked like yellow goo seemed to leak onto her coat sleeves. "Swan" he half growled starting forwards but he was cut off by the voice that twenty-four hours previously he would have sold his soul to hear.

"Papa" came the sweet, innocent and utterly pure voice of his son. Killian turned on the spot and Swan moved aside least she be shoved, and then at last, Killian got to see his son.

"Liam" he croaked and Liam's whole little face split into a grin and he all but ran into Killian's arms.

Killian sighed sweeping his son into his arms and pressing a kiss into his hair feeling all the tension in his muscles relax at the contact "My boy" he muttered softly blinking back the tears that had suddenly flooded his eyes and letting out a shaky laugh as he felt Liam move against him to get comfortable.

"I missed you, son" he murmured and Liam nodded "I missed you to" he muttered "But I got to be the Captain" he added sounding remarkably pleased with himself and Killian nodded absentmindedly clutching Liam closer.

"I'm proud of you" he said eyeing the crocodile with wry eyes. "Are you ok, you're not hurt?" at Liam's nod Killian coughed down his sob and pressed another kiss into his son's hair. He hoisted his son on his hip keeping his face hidden from the mess that Swan and Bae were doing their best to control.

"Hook" Swan said wiping her hands on her coat "We need to get him back to Storybrooke" she paused and Killian stared his mind still on the fact that he had his son in his arms. "And?" he asked "What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"You owe me" Bae said softly turning to look at him for the first time in the eyes and Killian paused remembering the resignation and the anger of Bae and the bone crushing realisation that he would never be good enough. He was another son that he had let go off and it was one of the reasons why Killian was so scared of letting Liam go.

Because worse than the nightmare of the crocodile and Liam was the one where Liam realised he was better than him. that he deserved better than Killian (because Liam deserved the damn moon and more) and the thought of Liam looking at him with the hatred that Bae had given him that night made him curl up gasping for breath.

"Aye" he said conceding meeting Baelfire eye to eye for the first time in years. "Very well" he said forcing Swan a smile that felt more like a pained grimace, "I can lead you to my ship" he paused "We should get back-Cora I think has won over Regina and is making her presence known"

Swan paused her gaze flickering over Henry before nodding. "Henry can you get your and Liam's bags from the next room" once the lad had gone she turned to Bae and Killian watched the intimate setting from the corner clutching his boy closer to him and feeling something rise, dusty and unused for the first time in decades.

Jealousy?

He shook his head. He had his son back. Nothing else mattered but that, not the fact that he was now transporting his enemy back into the uncharted waters leading to Storybrooke, not that Bae was back (clearly with some kind of entanglement in the past with Swan judging by the looks he was throwing at her) not the fact that Cora was now running amok in Storybrooke out for something with a vengeance.

No. He had his son back. He had his Liam back, his reason for breathing, his innocent son that he loved with everything he was and more-the one thing that he would happily lay down his life to protect.

Nothing else mattered but that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And I hope that that makes up for the lac of updating and the short chapters<span> **


	12. The Miller's Daughter

**Hi Everyone-I am back**

**So we hit the last of the cannon-to let you know about the updates-I intend to take this story far into the AU know as we hit the episode's Hook isn't really involved in in the cannon world. **

**I also introduced the Snow Queen-I find it really difficult to believe that Henry wouldn't have gone to that damn shop as a kid so It seemed only right to introduce Liam into that arc as well. **

**I intend to update a lot quicker as we near the holidays so as ever stay tuned. **

**Also a huge thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and so forth-it keeps this story going**

**Also I wanted to clarify something- I re-read this story and I realised I made a mistake-Liam's eyes are blue not brown. **

**Next Chapter-Welcome To Storybrooke-otherwise known as the chapter where Killian really dislikes Greg Mendel-especially when his attention turns to Liam with a less than noble intent. Emma fully agrees. **

**Disclaimer-Liam is mine nothing else. **

**And please let me know what you thought. **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son-<span>

Chapter 12-The Miller's Daughter

In Which Storybrooke prepares for battle and Killian is left to look after both Liam and Henry, while doing so they stumble across a very strange little ice cream shop.

* * *

><p>The ship was rather quiet on the way back. If you counted Swan and Bae who were both steadfastly ignoring each other and Henry who was ignoring his mother and Bae who was ignoring his father who was ignoring everyone that was.<p>

Other than Liam the ship was awash with awkwardness.

Killian had been more focused on his son than anything else. The bone-deep relief of having his son, _seeing _him made him feel lightheaded and he kept Liam on the deck away from the crocodile.

"Did you have fun?" he asked so hungry for any details he could get that he didn't care about anything else. Liam nodded "We went on a huge flying machine-thing called a plane…and it was this big…" he gestured wide with his arms, his eyes bright and blue.

Killian had no idea what a 'plane' was but judging by the look of admiration on his son's face it must have been impressive. "It was loud" Liam said his eyes wide nodding emphatically. "And scary" he paused "Don't tell Henry though" he said looking worried and Killian smiled unable to stop himself at the adorableness.

"I won't tell anyone" he promised lifting Liam up and letting him sit on the small ledge next to the wheel ignoring the scratched out marks that were there. Liam nodded "And we had hot chocolate and cream" he said swinging his legs.

He paused before his eyes became wide again "Are you better papa?" he asked wincing "Emma said you got hurt" he looked so woe-bygone that Killian felt his heart break a little. "Do I look hurt little one?" he asked sweeping Liam into a hug and Liam shook his head grinning madly.

And if Killian let him rest on his hip for the rest of the journey then that was his own business.

* * *

><p>Once they had arrived in Storybrooke it was clear a designated welcoming party had been sent. As the Prince helped Gold off board Snow gushed to Emma that there had been more developments in the 'Cora situation' including Regina's deflection. Killian felt like pointing out that if Swan hadn't gone after her in the first place she wouldn't have turned to her mother, but he reconsidered at the glint in the Prince's eye.<p>

There was a time for being right and a time for self-preservation.

They entered the shop Liam still hoisted on his hip and Killian watched as the Charming's clan ran around trying to come up with a plan that included the defeat of Cora.

Really they didn't have a clue who they were up against.

The crocodile as well was looking close to death. Watching him with narrowed eyes Killian allowed himself a little smirk. Maybe today wouldn't be a complete waste of time after all.

One could only hope.

"What are you doing?" Swan demanded nearly knocking him over in her haste to get to the door "Enjoying having my son back" he snapped as he gripped Liam tighter. Swan gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Look" she said turning to face him "You were the one that put him at risk going after Belle"

"So you decided to take him on a holiday with the crocodile?" Killian snarled dropping Liam to the floor in his anger. "Don't touch anything Liam" he snapped not taking his eyes of Swan.

"That just seems so much safer" he snarled again and Swan's jaw tightened. "As opposed to what? Leaving him here with Cora after you? At least in New York he was safe"

Killian let out a humourless laugh "You took him away from me Swan" he growled his voice low and the tone threatening "You took my child, my son away from me and you dare to stand there and trade parenting tips with me"

Swan blinked at the anger before sighing "I was trying to keep him safe. You really wanted him here after you were hurt did you? Alone and without your protection?"

Killian frowned again-he hadn't had wanted that no, but it had been nothing compared to nightmare of emotions that had trapped him in the last day and a half. "I won't apologise for keeping your son safe" she whispered "Not when you put your revenge in front of him" she shot him a look "Somebody had to be a parent"

Looking back-he wasn't sure what he would have done next, maybe he'd have stuck his hook somewhere it would have hurt or maybe he'd have said something about her parenting skills but either way the Prince and Bae had chosen that moment to interfere both looking worried at the two of them facing off with each other.

"Something wrong?" the lad Henry said peering round his father and Killian forced a smile on his face mirroring the one that Swan had plastered on hers.

"Everything's fine" she said bitterly and Killian shot her another dirty look.

"Cora and Regina are on their way" the Prince said eyes flickering from the two of them "Somebody needs to watch Henry and Liam and keep them safe"

Killian snorted "Liam is staying with me" he snapped his tone just daring the Prince to argue and thankfully he seemed to take it at face value.

No way in hell was Liam ever being separated from him again.

"Good" Bae said pleasantly "Then you can take Henry"

Henry looked like he wanted to protest but reconsidered when he caught the glint in his mother's eye.

"Fine" he muttered irritably and ignoring both of his parents he stalked out slamming the door on his way out.

"Well" Killian said opening the door to let Liam skip out (still he didn't have a care in the world) "Have fun"

* * *

><p>Once they were out on the street the two of them ran ahead. Clearly the trip to New York had strengthened the bond between the two of them.<p>

"Papa" Liam cried skipping back as Henry stomped to join them "Can we go get some ice cream?" he paused as Killian internally groaned. Ice cream was the bane of his existence (and he had had to put Liam to bed after a chocolate milk and something called a Mars Bar-and that had not been pretty-Liam had all but been up the mast until the early hours of the morning but still there was nothing worse than ice cream)

Why did his son always have to love the 'bad' foods?

But still there was still the burning rampant need to have Liam with him and all he wanted to do was to keep that wide smile on his face for just a little longer. Even Henry had perked up when he had mentioned ice cream.

"Aye" he said smiling when Liam jumped up and down "We can go and get some ice cream"

There was a small ice cream shop in the corner of Storybrooke and Hook slipped in to see the woman Sarah Something? He didn't know sat behind the counter reading. She smiled that same bland smile that she always gave to any child that came in and jumped down from her stool.

"Well if it isn't the little Pirate" she said smiling and Liam beamed "And the dear saviours son" she smiled seeing Henry "What can I get it the two of you?"

"One cherry vanilla and one rocky road" Henry said looking thrilled as the two scoops were passed over to them "I'll stick it on Emma's ever long tab" she said to Hook before disappearing out the back.

Hook stared before pulling Liam onto his lap. Liam grinned chocolate covering his face with every lick he seemed to take. "Do you think Mr Gold will die?" Henry asked quietly and Killian paused.

What he wanted to say was that he hoped so-however he doubted Swan would be so forgiving. Or more importantly Bae.

"I don't know" he said pausing to wipe Liam's face before he dripped chocolate all over the table. At Henry's rather despondent face he changed the subject "Did you have fun on your travels?" he asked and Henry nodded "Did you know my dad?" he paused taking a bite of the cone and Killian paused.

"Yes" he said frankly "We met before" Henry nodded before biting his lip "You know you're not in my book that much" Killian paused as Liam lent back against him rubbing his sticky fingers together. "There are a few pictures of you-mostly with some woman"

Killian felt his heart clench at the mention of Milah but he swallowed harshly against the aching in his chest. "Aye" he said and Henry the observant little lad that he was seemed to realise that the conversation needed to be switched to something else.

"Are you and Liam gonna stick around?" he said and Killian felt Liam turn to look up at him "Of course we are" he said smiling and Liam smiled at him that great big smile that made Killian's heart melt.

"Good" Henry said before clapping his hand with Liam. Killian raised an eyebrow and Henry shrugged "Give me a month or two and I'll have him sword fighting with me"

"Yay!" Liam shouted clapping his hands together and Killian sighed already feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. He wondered vaguely if it was considered inappropriate to drink heavily in front of two minors in the middle of the afternoon in a crises.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we should do now?" Henry asked and Killian couldn't help but notice that when they exited the ice cream shop that the streets were devoid of people. He pressed Liam closer to him and Henry tugged a little on the ends of his sleeves. "I think we should go wait on my ship" Killian confessed unsure of what to do.<p>

Henry nodded his face confused. "It's magic's fault" he muttered briefly before stalking off.

"Papa?" Liam asked and Killian bent down to face his son "Is something really bad gonna happen?" Killian paused "I think so yes" he confessed before brushing a strand of Liam's hair out of his eyes "But I don't want you to worry little one, I won't let anything hurt you"

Liam nodded before pressing his small face against Killian's chest. "Let's go" he said and Liam nodded relaxing as he curled into his father's chest a sure sign he was tired-that the day perhaps even the week was catching up with him.

Killian knew the feeling.

They never even got to the boat. They were halfway down Main Street when Bae came staggering out the shop his face a combination of shock and awe on his face.

"What happened?" he asked as Henry hugged his father "Cora's dead" Baelfire replied he ruffled Henry's hair "Your mom's inside, your grandfather as well-he seems to be still clinging onto life"

Once Henry had ran inside he turned to Killian. Bae shot Liam a look and Killian nodded "Liam" he said bending down to face his son "Why don't you go and see if Emma needs any help?"

Once Liam had ran off Killian turned to the boy (now man) he had loved like his own "Snow White killed Cora" he said flatly and wow-Killian had forgotten Bae's incessant ability of not dulling down the truth.

"Snow White?" Killian said disbelievingly "Snow White killed someone?" Bae nodded looking just as shocked as Killian felt.

"At least she's gone though" he muttered and Killian nodded feeling the bone deep relief seep into him for the umpteenth time in the last day.

He needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the ship the events of the last three days had knocked Liam out and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Killian gently undressed him before pulling his little blue pyjama's on, he thought about tucking Liam into his own bed (complete with a new duvet and pillows), before selfishness won over and he decided to tuck Liam into his own bed. He gently pressed a kiss into Liam's hair watching as his son fell asleep curled around the blankets.<p>

"Love you" Liam whispered quietly and Killian smiled back blinking out the wetness in his eyes unable to stop the one tear that feel down his face. He wiped it away with trembling hands.

"I love you to Liam" he said gently taking another deep breath "So much".

And that night Killian Jones watched his son sleep and tried not to cry with relief.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And I will try to update as soon as x<strong>

**Stay tuned...**


	13. Welcome To Storybrooke

**And another one to tie you over for the weekend! And to celebrate the end of my mocks (who knew fake exams were that stressful?) **

**I have one more week and then I am on holiday and trust me then we will see some proper updates and some brilliant action (I hope) we are nearing the end of Season 2-only a few chapters left**

**This chapter includes-creepy Greg, some protective mama Swan and Operation Rattlesnake-I don't know where that one came from but who doesn't love some Emma, Hook, Liam bonding? **

**Again as I said the next few chapters are going to be fairly not related to cannon due to Hook not being in them in the show so bear with me..**

**Next Chapter-Selfless, Brave and True-Emma and Hook look into Operation Rattlesnake, talk about their rather complex history's, Henry tries to be a almost big brother? when Liam gets into a fight at school.**

**This is also the first Liam point of view so let me know what you thought of that please.. **

**And Liam hates maths-That might have been some bias on my part-oops **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**And please leave a review-a big thank you to you all I hope that you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 13-Welcome To Storybrooke

In which Killian really doesn't like the Outsider-especially when his eyes alight on Liam-Emma agrees and Operation Rattlesnake is born.

* * *

><p>There was something different about the next day. There was something about waking up with Liam curled next to him, there was something about walking down the streets of Storybrooke without looking twice to see who was coming.<p>

Then there was the whole Cora dying thing and Liam was finally safe.

Yes Killian Jones knew that there was something different about the next day.

It was a Saturday which meant he and Liam had the whole day to themselves and that included breakfast in Granny's.

He didn't even get that far however when something collided with his legs. That something being Henry.

"Steady on Mate" he said as he scrambled aboard "Something wrong?"

Henry shook his head before pausing and nodding it "Mary-Margaret won't eat-she's cut up with guilt and Mr Gold thinks that my mom is gonna kill her for killing her mom" he said in a rush "I don't know what to do and nobody will listen to me"

Killian sighed. He had a hard enough time being a parent to one child let alone two. "Mate" he paused "Running to me isn't going to solve anything"

"It's magic's fault" Henry cried and Killian winced "I know" he said rubbing his ear where Henry had screamed down it. "But I'm not going to have your mother slam her way onto this ship complete with the whole Charming's clan looking for you. He sighed at the look on Henry's face "After breakfast" he said and Henry nodded.

They hadn't even sat down before Swan and Bae ran in "Henry" Swan gasped bending down to peer at her son "Are you ok?" he shrugged he off and Killian made it a point to check that Liam's toast was cut up properly and therefore avoid her eyes.

"Henry how about we go get a drink" Bae said stepping in and one the two of them had moved to the counter Swan slumped down into her seat looking older than she was. "Problem?" Killian asked innocently. Swan shot him a withering look. "You don't have this problem" she hissed "It's not like Liam's mother is gonna swan back into his life at any given moment"

Killian dropped his fork. He distracted himself with pouring Liam another glass of milk before hissing "A little harsh Swan?" she sighed "I'm sorry" she confessed "But you don't know what it's like-it's a war between me and Regina, and then Neal comes back and suddenly Henry hates me, tell me something Hook" she demanded "Is it so wrong to want to keep him with me-where I know he can be safe?"

"No" Killian said gently running a hand across Liam's hair as his son took a large draught of milk "There's nothing wrong with that Swan" He paused swallowing harshly "You're not the only parent that wants their child safe" he paused again "You're not the only one that would crawl over glass to do it"

Swan nodded before stiffening "Shit" she muttered "It's Mendell" she sighed "I thought he had done one" she shot Killian a look "Hide that" she nodded at his hook and he stared "The Outsider doesn't need to see it"

She stood up her face becoming immediately professional and Killian shook his head wrapping an arm around Liam who had finished the last of his milk.

"Do you have any work from School to do?" he asked and Liam's face fell. "Numbers" he said his face falling and Killian sighed "I thought I told you to do your work from school before I took you out on the boat"

Liam sighed looking down before looking up his eyes wide and blue "But it's math's papa!" he cried "It's numbers! It's hard!" Killian snorted "Well I can help you with it" he said smiling "And then we can go out on the ship"

Liam gave a long over exaggerated sigh and Killian chuckled watching the Outsider leave out of the corner of his eye. "I don't have any work Papa-I left it on the ship" Liam said his little face brightening and Killian grinned back because he knew exactly how his son worked.

Reaching into his overcoat pocket he felt around till he found the well-worn and well scribbled book "Oh you mean this?" he said casually and Liam gaped before pouting adorably "You only have ten questions now surely you can do them?"

"But Papa" Liam groaned and Killian laughed at his son's petulant expression "But nothing little one, do your sums and then we can go and sail"

Liam groaned slamming his pencil onto the paper so hard it would have ripped. Killian sighed taking another long draft of that coffee thing Granny had accidently given him and that he needed to keep himself awake on some nights.

Some nights like the last one.

Liam was still scribbling away looking down his face a picture of concentration. "I'm just going to the bathroom little one" he said easing himself out the chair. "Remember the rules-don't leave alright?"

Liam nodded before ducking his head down and Killian went to the bathroom.

It was a pity that while he was in the bathroom he had left Liam alone and vulnerable for even the fewest of the few seconds.

And that was when the Outsider managed to sneak in and do the one thing that made Killian's blood reach boiling point and beyond.

Put his hands on his son.

* * *

><p>Liam had only been scribbling for a few seconds when he felt someone sit down. It wasn't Papa because he always sat down next to Liam not opposite and Emma was on the talking device she had in her hand. It was a man and Liam looked at him with wide eyes as he slid a glass of chocolate milk over at him.<p>

"I heard you liked it" he said and Liam watched him before talking a sip. "Fank you" he said over the cream and the man smiled "My name's Greg" he said holding out his hand and Liam shook it "What's yours?"

Liam paused and the man smiled "Your daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?" he said before nodding "Well don't worry I won't do anything" he smiled at Liam who smiled back shyly "Do you like living here?"

Liam nodded emphatically and the man laughed "Good" he said leaning forwards "And whose your father kid?" he lowered his voice "Is he from here-or over there?"

Liam blinked reaching to pick up his pencil but before he could his wrist was gripped by the strange man and Liam stared. Where was Papa when he needed him?

"Answer me" the man Greg said and Liam stared his eyes wide and the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"Greg is there a problem?" came a sharp voice to Liam's left and Liam looked up to see Emma staring down at them her hair loose around her and her expression even more frightening than the strange man's was.

"No" Greg said shortly stalking past Emma and straight out the backdoor without a second word.

* * *

><p>Emma dropped immediately down to Liam's level "Sweetheart are you alright" she tenderly took Liam's wrist in her own arm, "It's ok sweetheart" she said wrapping an arm around herself "It's just a bit bruised"<p>

"Swan" came a voice from the back of the bathroom and Emma looked up to see Captain Hook frowning from where he was stood she moved out the way allowing him to sit next to Liam who immediately moved to sit in his father lap.

Hook's eyes had enlightened on Liam's wrist. "What the hell is this? Who did this?" he snarled and Liam gripped one of his coat collars whimpering softly. The anger was still evident on Hook's face but Emma watched as it melted off somewhat so that he could comfort Liam who was still wide-eyed and shaking.

"Did the Outsider do this to you Liam?" he asked gently and Emma saw him grit his teeth at Liam's nod. "Sweetheart" she said cutting across the conversation with ease "What did he want from you?"

Liam bit his lip looking at Hook who smiled a tense but yet still encouraging smile "He wanted to know where me and Papa were from" he said finally "Here or there he said-but I didn't know what to tell him" he turned to Hook looking frantic "I didn't tell him anything Papa I promise I didn't…"

"Hush little one" Hook said wrapping both his arms around Liam. "I know you didn't. You were so brave" he bit off turning his face away and Emma tactfully lowered her eyes.

"Well this changes a few things" she said eventually her own eyes drifting to a blissfully unaware Henry and Neal sat "Liam how would you like to be part of a secret operation?"

Liam paused watching her through watery eyes and Emma's own met Hooks and wow they were so very very blue. "I think it's time we learnt more about our Outsider" she said smiling bitterly. "I know what I'd like to do to him" Hook muttered and Emma smiled again "What's this operation thing called?" he asked and Emma paused before grinning again

"Rattlesnake, Operation Rattlesnake"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please let me know what you thought<strong>

**I will update soon x **


	14. Selfless, Brave And True

**Hi another quick updates-the rest of Season 2 probably will be quick updates-when I get to Season 3 the updates will be longer. **

**I know I promised Henry/Liam bonding but I decided to save that for the next chapter and I replaced that with a little Charming/Emma bonding. **

**I hope this chapter is enjoyable and please let me know what you thought**

**Next Chapter-Lacey-Liam is in a fight, Henry becomes a stand in big brother and Operation Rattlesnake takes a rather surprising turn. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**And please leave a review**

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son-<span>

Chapter 14-Selfless, Brave And True

Emma and Hook look into Operation Rattlesnake, talk about their rather complex past lives and Emma is grilled by a overprotective Prince Charming

* * *

><p>Two shots of rum and a scoop of ice cream and Liam and Hook were alright (well Liam was alright Emma really didn't know about his father) Hook had taken to trailing one finger over the bruise on Liam's wrist his expression fliting from anger to heartbreak.<p>

Emma wondered If it was still considered unwise to hold public executions.

God help Mendall when she got her hands on him.

"I think we should head to the library to see what we can find out" she said finally and Hook nodded still not looking up from his son. Across the diner Neal shot Emma a look and she shrugged. Neal seemed to get what was going on and nodded.

It was strange that they seemed to think as one still. Neal would take Henry and Emma would deal with Hook and Liam.

"Come on" she said holding out her hand and Liam skipped to join, her.

Once they were outside she let Liam run ahead and tucked herself into Hook's side when she felt his other hand grab hers "Don't let me go" he said in an undertone before he turned to face her so close that to anyone they could have been in a romantic cliché "If you let me go before were inside Swan I will go and hunt down that _bastard _and believe me you don't want me to do that"

Emma nodded before linking her fingers with him. For some unknown reason she felt a jolt of something in her chest and she nearly staggered. What the hell was it with the man that made her feel like this?

Well she knew what It could be-but she wasn't going to let it get to her. And there was no way it could be that. The unnamed emotion swirling round her couldn't be _that. _

In the rush to get into the empty library she missed the figure of her father standing at the end of the road watching the two of them with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p>The library was dark what with Belle still being in the hospital and Emma flicked on the light wincing as Liam went to sit at the table. She pulled over a laptop that must have been Belle's. "What the…" she heard Hook mutter as the thing light up. It was already logged on and the charge was quite good. Either someone had been there before them or…well Emma really didn't want to deal with that particular headache.<p>

There was a loud gasp from in front of them and both Emma and Hook peered round to see Liam with a book that was spread onto the table. It was a pop up one of what Emma suspected ships and Liam was practically salivating over the fact that it popped up like magic. He closed the book and opened it again before giggling turning the pages and gasping at each one.

Hook slid into a seat and she smiled at the grin on his face. They exchanged a look and they both laughed quietly. "So" she said drawing them back on subject "Greg-Hook don't touch the screen-Greg Mendall" she said before pausing "There's nothing" she said flicking through the different sites. "How can there be nothing?" Hook asked peering over her shoulder. "Everyone has a past Swan" he paused "No amount of erasing can irradiate the past"

Emma turned to look at him before pulling down a chair. "Yours isn't particularly that pleasant then?" she asked and Hook winced "No" he said before his eyes drifted to Liam "He was, he is all I have Swan" he paused before looking at her eyes on "I have nothing If I don't have him" Emma nodded remembering that empty, hollow feeling she had felt when she had thought she had lost Henry. She remembered feeling like she had had nothing.

"It's like that with Henry" she whispered and Hook nodded looking forlornly at Liam "I know Swan, I know he deserves better than me but when he was put into my arms…I didn't want him in the orphanage, I didn't want him to be like me, I was selfish"

"I was selfish" Emma confessed and Hook blinked turning to look at her "When I took him to New York, I was selfish. I wanted to punish you"

Hook snorted "Well whatever lesson you hoped I'd learnt consider it done" he said his eyes flickering over to Liam. "I won't be letting him out of my sight for a long time"

Suddenly the question Emma for some reason really wanted to ask sprang to her the forefront of her mind "Did you love her?" she asked before bending her head so nobody could see what she was thinking

"Who?" Killian asked before catching on "Evelyn?" he said and Emma nodded "No" he said flatly "Other than Liam she gave me nothing than a few seconds of mediocre relief" at Emma's look of disbelief he smirked "Don't look so shocked Swan"

"I'm not shocked" she said blinking "Just surprised your so open about the whole thing" Hook shrugged "It wasn't the first time I had a relationship off board the ship" he said truthfully "It's just the first time that something good ever came out of it"

Emma nodded. In truth when she thought about it the only good thing that had ever come out of her and Neal was Henry. "I can get that" she said smiling before playing with the edges of her USB stick. "You know I never had anyone growing up-it turns out that I could have. Pinocchio left me in an orphanage and I grew up alone" she shook her head feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden "You don't want to hear about this"

She peered up to see Hook staring at the computer screen intently "It's not" he muttered finally "I promise you Emma" he said and Emma blinked at the use of her first name "You are never alone, trust me I know what being alone is like and your definantly not"

"I suppose" Emma said leaning back against the chair "At least we have our boys"

"Aye" Hook said grinning-his first true _sinful _grin that made something inside Emma flutter "At least we still have them"

Sighing Emma leaned against the chair "I can call a couple of contacts back In Boston and see what they can find out and maybe tomorrow we can search his room-after that I don't know what to do"

She massaged her temples "He put his hands on my boy" Hook muttered "Trust me he is lucky enough to be alive" Emma nodded absentmindedly patting him on the arm when suddenly Hook moved his hands so their fingers were linked together. "Thank you Swan" he said eyes wide.

Whatever happened next they would never know because Liam chose that moment to drop a load books on the floor. "Oops" he said looking up eyes wide and Hook let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously watery.

"Come here little one" he said and Liam scrambled into his father's lap grinning "Let's go home"

* * *

><p>The next day dawned wintery and cold. It was nearing the end of January and Killian made doubly sure that Liam was wrapped up warm before he passed him through the school's gates.<p>

Throughout the night (another one where Killian had Liam in his bed instead of his own) the pirate had thought of nice and highly painful ways to hurt the Outsider when he did eventually show his face.

Anger was good. Anger was easier than the guilt and the heartbreak when he saw the bruise decorating Liam's perfect wrists. It hadn't taken long for him to realise what the bastard had done and while Liam seemed to be fine after a good night's rest there was still the part of him that had gripped his hand a little bit tighter as they had walked down the street.

And that had just broken his heart because his son was all that Killian had and he shouldn't be in even the slightest bit of danger. The thought alone was enough to make him curl up in a corner his heart stuttering painfully.

So when he dropped Liam off he stalked back to the ship, barked at Smee to not disturb him, locked himself in his cabin and for the first time in five years broke down and cried.

Sometimes it was hard being the Captain. Sometimes it was hard being the one that had to be strong. The grief for Liam, Milah, the need for Bae and then the desperate need to keep his baby Liam safe above everything.

And sometimes it was just to _fucking _hard.

There was always something and always somebody and just sitting down on the bed and crying felt like a release of such aggressive emotion it left him reeling.

* * *

><p>When Emma staggered home she realised something was up. Her father was sat at the counter casually waiting for her. "Hey" she said unbuttoning her coat "Hey" he said unfolding his newspaper and smiling at her "How was your day?" he asked casually and Emma groaned "Don't ask" she said eyes widening. David nodded casually flicking through the paper "How's Hook?"<p>

Emma looked up in surprise "Fine" she said shortly. She wondered briefly if she should tell David about the Outsider but she paused. It was easier for her to work alone.

"Oh" David said with the air of a man whose patience was slowly thinning out "You know you can talk to me about anything Emma" he said frowning slightly and Emma paused "I know" she said before letting the awkwardness fill the room once more.

"Even if it's about Hook" he said and Emma nodded dithering at the foot of the stairs. "Yeah well…" she paused frowning a little at the way David's face fell at the abrupt way she ended the conversation. "I'm gonna go upstairs" she said eventually "Shout me when Neal brings back Henry"

She was halfway up the stairs, her thoughts filled with the annoying if not charming pirate and his quite frankly much more adorable son when she heard her father mutter quite clearly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn Pirate"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Let me know what you think-I will update as soon as I am able<span> **


	15. Lacey

**So this one is really, short-a kind of filler chapter but the ones soon to come will be longer**

**I will keep this really short so...**

**Next Chapter-The Evil Queen-The conclusion of Operation Rattlesnake and David has It out with Emma about Hook-much to the their confusion (another-and the last-filler chapter) **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**And please leave a review**

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son-<span>

Chapter 15-Lacey

In which Liam is in a fight, Henry becomes a big brother, Emma does not approve of Neal's fiancé and Operation Rattlesnake takes a rather surprising turn.

* * *

><p>Upon first appearance Emma thought Tamara reminded her of a rather ill weasel. Then she realised that that was being rather harsh.<p>

But upon her first instinctual impression she wanted to keep Henry locked far away and maybe Liam to…she stopped their…she couldn't bear to think about why she cared so much about Liam-or Liam's father.

That was a headache for another day.

Henry however seemed to take well to her. Emma made a mental note to speak to Neal about Tamara's place in her life-Henry really didn't need a third mother.

However she was much too preoccupied to worry about all that just now. She and Hook had a meeting. He had finally convinced her to search Mendell's room. Emma personally thought that that maybe might be a sign that the pirate was hoping to run into the man that had hurt his son only she didn't really want to say. She couldn't honestly blame him. If it had been Henry…

Her father shot her a rather betrayed look as she came downstairs "Out with Hook again?" he asked carefully and she nodded focusing more on pouring two cups of coffee into her thermos "And I see your bringing him coffee" he sniffed looking extremely disheartened.

"So?" she asked slipping on her boots "I might be a bit late tonight" she said in passing looking down to button up her coat and therefore missing her father's rather angry look.

"With Hook?" he asked and Emma nodded absentmindedly. If she had chosen to look up she'd have seen David glower at the paper like it had personally offended him.

But she didn't…

She had met Hook with Liam at the school gates-Henry smiled as she passed a sign that things were thawing out with them. "Charming Lad" Hook commented when they had let Liam run off as well and had turned down the main street. Emma nodded before blinking taking in, in her surprise what looked like Captain Hook with _two _hands.

Hook caught her staring and chuckled.

"Whale was more than happy to give me something called a prosthetic" he said waving both hands "I figured that if we were walking around the town with an Outsider I might try to look as normal as I can"

"How's Liam?" Emma asked as they walked into the back of Granny's an up the stairs "Physically, he seems fine" Hook acknowledged and Emma smiled "Mentally I don't know-I tried to explain what happened but he still has the bruises so I'm not sure how much he really understood"

"Give him time" she said as they got to the door "I know he's hiking" she explained using the key Granny had given her (because the old woman was more suspicious than they were-Emma had had a hard time convincing her to put away the crossbow) and pushing open the door.

* * *

><p>The room seemed fairly normal until Killian got to the bathroom-"Swan" he said his voice dying in his throat and he heard her gasp as she peered into the bathroom.<p>

The entire far wall was covered in pictures. Of Regina, himself, Swan, the Prince and Snow, the crocodile, Belle, Ruby and more…but what really made Killian's insides churn was the pictures of Liam.

It was him and Liam in Granny's, walking to school, Liam on his hip, every picture of him was with Liam and as he pulled one down, tracing his boy's beautiful frame with shaking fingers Killian Jones paused as the awful realisation sunk in.

He had failed, because whoever Greg Mendell was he had found out what the hell his one weakness was. The one thing that could bring the infamous Captain Swan to his knees.

Liam.

There was a thudding up coming from the stairs and Emma swore pocketing what looked like a plastic wallet thing he had seen into her coat and making for the window. Killian followed her "Let me go first" he said popping down the drainpipe easily. He winked at the customers that turned to stare and held out his arms "Jump Swan" she shouted raking a rather impressive view of Swan's rather well formed arse as she climbed down.

She staggered into his arms their faces so close together they could have been kissing, sharing body temperatures and Killian reached out to tuck a lock of hair out of her eyes when…

"Emma?" came the outraged voice of the Prince. "David" Swan said pulling back blushing furiously and Killian coughed at the expression of outrage that was covered on the man's face. He would have made a comment however he was a bit more preoccupied with the two figures with him. One was Henry and the other was "Liam?" he asked bending down to pull at his son's head getting him to face him.

"What happened?" he asked and he looked up to catch David's eye who winced. He gently placed a thumb under Liam's chin lifting his head up and he gasped.

Because his son was now supporting (as well as a bruised wrist) a bloody lip.

"What the hell happened now?" Emma moaned and Henry gave a long sigh.

"I can explain" he began before pausing. "Liam was in a fight-and if it makes you feel better the other boy is much worse off. But he wanted to see you so I kinda bunked out of school"

Killian nodded scooping Liam up and pressing him close to his chest "One day Henry" he said looking at the boy "You'll make a great big brother"

If he had bothered to stay he would have seen Emma's incredulous look and listened to Charming's spluttering.

Once he got back onto the cloaked ship he sat Liam down on the bed unhooking his hand and shaking off his heavy leather coat and waistcoat.

"Now come on" he said dapping an old rag in the water next to his bed and dapping at Liam's lip "What happened?" when Liam said nothing he paused "Liam Killian" he said sternly lifting Liam's chin up "What happened?"

Liam shrugged "Some boys were saying mean things about you so I pushed one over and then one hit me, so I hit him and then Henry came over and said he would help me find you"

"And what did they say" Killian said gently and paused as Liam's eyes filled with tears. He paused scooping him onto his lap. "They said you were gonna leave me again" he mumbled and Killian swore in that moment he felt his heart break.

"Little one" he whispered lifting Liam at little closer "I promise you-I will never leave you" he caught Liam's blue eyes with his own and smiled "You are the most precious thing in my life and I'm not going anyway without you"

"Promise?" Liam asked and Killian nodded detaching his son's thumb out of his mouth "I promise" he said letting Liam cuddle closer to him "Tell you what" he said leaning back against the bed Liam's warm and secure weight against his front. "How about we stay here for a little bit-just the two of us"

Liam nodded. And slowly but surely Killian watched his son drift off to sleep and for the first time in a long time he followed suit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Short, Sweet and Cute, <strong>

**Updates should be quicker and longer in the future**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews-please keep em coming **


	16. The Evil Queen

**Hi Everyone-**

**Sorry for the long updates it's been a long week however by tomorrow I will be on holiday so I will be able to update quicker-We hit some good action coming up so stay tuned...**

**A big thank you to all of you for giving me the motivation to keep this story going... **

**Next Chapter-Second Star To The Right-Killian struggles to cope in the aftermath of Liam's operation, Emma leads the group trying to find Regina, a fail safe is activated, and both Killian and Emma suffer a devastatingly personal loss **

**I know I said in the previous chapter that Liam came down with a cold however this popped into my mind and so here it is... nothing is medically accurate so I apologise if anything is incorrect. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**And please leave a review and tell me what you think**

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 16-The Evil Queen

David confronts Emma and Hook but the later has more important things to worry about when Liam comes down with a terrifying condition and Operation Rattlesnake ends suddenly when it takes a drastic turn.

* * *

><p>Killian had been asleep when he heard the little pitter patter of feat. He had sat up immediately. Either someone was sneaking onto his ship or…<p>

"Papa?" came a small voice and Killian felt his muscles uncoil. "Liam?" he asked sitting up blearily blinking his eyes and Liam nodded.

"Papa I don't feel so good" he said and Killian sat up, waking up fully holding out his arms and crossing his legs to let Liam crawl into his lap.

Killian frowned gently patting the side of Liam's face and was surprised to find that he was hot and flushed. "Oh my boy" he muttered tucking Liam into his bed before pressing a kiss to his flushed little face.

He left only to return seconds later with a wet cloth that he used to gently sponge Liam's face which in the dim light he could see was several shades lighter than before.

"Oh little one" he muttered gently letting the cold water soak his son's heated skin.

By the morning Liam's fever hadn't got better. If only it had been worse. He had taken to shivering one minute before kicking off the covers and complaining it was too hot. And by the morning it was only getting worse.

"Papa" Liam moaned and Hook looked up from his desk chair to see Liam's eyes half lidded, the pupils blown and his face contorted in a grimace.

"What is it?" he said smiling gently tucking Liam back in bed and his heart wrenched when Liam whimpered "My tummy hurts" he confessed and Killian nodded the lump in his throat gaining in size at the obvious pain his little son was in.

If it had been the one thing Killian had ever wanted to spare his son it was that. Pain.

"Can you show me where?" he asked and Liam nodded his hands drifting down to his stomach pointing to the lower right hand side of his body. Killian gently pushed down on the taunt skin before wincing as Liam moaned again his body contracting.

"Am I gonna die Papa?" Liam asked his eyes filling tears and Killian felt his heart stop. "No" he said a little too loud and it reverberated around the whole of the cabin. Biting his lip at both the noise and the tears that had threatened to spill Killian pressed a kiss to the damp corners of his son's brown hair. "You're not going to die son" was all he said "Don't even think like that"

In the delirium that had near paralysed him with fear throughout the course of the night and the morning he had completely forgotten about his meeting with Swan with Operation Rattlesnake.

"Hook" she called as she clambered down the stairs pushing open the door to his cabin and stopping short when she saw what was happening. "What's wrong?" she asked straightening up every inch of her turning into parental concern.

"I don't know" Killian confessed unable to stop the trembling in his hands and the worry coating his voice. "I don't know, he has a fever but it's like nothing that he's had before and he's complaining that his stomach hurts and it's all taunt and stiff."

Swan moves with considerable speed after that, gently pulling the blankets down around Liam so she can see his swollen stomach. "Liam" she says gently and Liam half moaned in her direction "Can you point to where it hurts sweetheart?"

She gently prodded around before looking up her face grim "I think he has an appendicitis" she said, upon noting the complete look of blind panic on Killian's face she elaborated "It looks like something I saw in the Foster System once-don't worry she was totally fine but I think we need to get him to the hospital"

It was sometime later that they staggered into the hospital a quiet and shivering Liam cocooned in blankets in his arms. Doctor Whale was rather adapt at pulling himself together when Emma shot him a look that would have frozen any man's insides. "It's probably an appendicitis" he said smiling reassuringly. "It's a simple operation really, I cut him open and remove his appendix-he'll be unconscious for the whole of it and just a bit woozy but he should be fine"

Killian would have faltered, would have let his knees go out from under him only he still had his sick child clinging to the lapels of his coat and that was the only thing that forced him to keep standing.

Had he really not realised it had come to this? Had he been so wrapped up in his own issues that he hadn't been able to see that his son was sick? Everything he had ever done was for Liam-he was breathing for him and Killian shuddered to think what would have happened to him had he not decided to take a chance on himself all those years ago.

He could barely imagine a life without Liam and now at one of the most crucial tests of fatherhood he had completely and utterly failed.

And now his baby was going to be cut open and drugged and the Gods only knew what else.

Maybe this was his punishment, maybe this the revenge he had been promised for his relationship with Milah, for what he did to Bae, for the endless never ceasing piracy. Maybe this was where the Gods finally wanted him to recompense for all he had done.

"Hook" Emma whispered gently pulling him out of his endless circle of self-loathing and Killian swallowed down another lump as he saw Liam's blue eyes dark with pain looking at him.

"His chances?" he asked hating himself for asking "Good" Whale said his face smooth and professional. "He's a strong lad and I've done quite a lot of these on the children of Storybrooke" he paused looking between the two of them. "I'll tell the team to get ready-the sooner we get it out of him the better"

Once he had left Emma tugged at his arm "Come on" she whispered brushing back some of Liam's hair "Let's get him changed and onto the bed"

Liam was so far out of it that he didn't even realise what was happening and Killian pulled over a chair gently brushing his son's hot face with his hands desperate to cool the overheated skin. "He should be fine" Emma said gently wrapping her arm around him "Whale's one of the best"

Killian nodded not trusting himself to speak. Swan seemed to realise that it wasn't a question of whether or not he was the best and promptly shut up.

Liam was so far gone when they came to drug him that he didn't even seem to realise the needles that were in his skin creating little bruises. His eyelids seemed to flutter once and Killian managed something that could have been a reassuring smile he wasn't sure before they flickered shut completely.

"Hook" Swan muttered holding out her hand and letting Killian grasp it unsteadily pulling him to his feet "Come on lets go wait outside" and gently she lead him outside.

* * *

><p>If anyone asked her right now Emma Swan would say she was fine and in complete control.<p>

She wasn't.

Not by a long chalk.

Her very heart was hurting.

She was sat next to Hook who was leaned against the chair he was in looking older than she had ever seen someone look. It made her wonder briefly about that nightmare that was the day she had broken the curse.

She was interrupted however by her father who was stalking down the hallway with a borderline crazy look. "Emma" he said and Emma blinked as he pulled her in a hug shooting Hook a bizarre look Emma couldn't identify.

"What's happened?" he asked and Emma paused "Liam Is having emergency surgery-Where's Henry?"

David shrugged "I think with Neal, he wanted to go and get something from Regina's house though" he caught Emma's look and shrugged again "Neal's with him and I think she's trying-she did just lose her mom"

"Why are you here?" she asked and David coloured slightly dragging her away by the elbow as Hook's eyes slid back to his hands.

"I heard a rumour that you and Hook were…em…_consorting_…shall we say on his boat and I wanted to see if it was true and then someone at the harbour told me you were at the hospital"

Emma gazed at him before rising an eyebrow "Consorting?" she asked "Really?" David shrugged looking thoroughly put out and nodded.

"It's none of your business who or what I do sexually" she whispered and she felt like sniggering childishly when David went several shades whiter than before. "And for the record me and Hook are doing nothing…"

David swallowed "Do you want to?" he asked looked pained at the question and Emma blinked again. She filed that answer in the box that she kept in her mind when she began to heavily drink. "That's not the point" she stressed "Trust me next time"

"I do trust you Emma" David said grabbing her hand as she tried to turn "Him" he paused "Not so much"

"His child is in the hospital" she hissed back "its sweet David it is, but I did this long without a father, and in case you haven't noticed there's a child in surgery so I don't need the whole protective dad thing right now"

If she'd have turned around she might have felt bad about the look of hurt on her Dad's face.

At that moment however Whale chose to come out his scrubs (thankfully) clean and Emma moved to stand by Hook rubbing her shoulder against his for some kind of moral support. "Like I said Captain" he said smiling cheerfully "He did remarkably well"

Hook did nothing but simply close his eyes his body shuddering with bottled in emotion.

"Do you wanna see him?" Whale asked and Emma gently patted him on the back in order to get him to move and Hook nodded looking desperate for a fraction of a second before his mask slipped on.

Sometime later Emma popped round the door carrying two cups of coffee. Liam still looked out of it but he was awake and Hook was talking to him gently. "Hey Sweetheart" she said bending to press a kiss to his forehead "How ya feeling?"

"Sore" came a muttered reply and Emma chuckled "Well Doctor Whale says you can go home tomorrow and providing you don't run around for the next couple of days you should be alright"

She turned to smile at Hook who managed a smile back abet a shakier one "its ok" she whispered and he nodded his hand still clasped with his sons.

Whatever Emma Swan was going to say next was cut off by a high pitched shout as Henry all but kicked open the door in his effort to come in cheeks pink and out of breath and what looked like Neal following him looking a tad worse for wear.

"What the hell?" she asked before wincing as Liam tried to sit up but found he could prompting Hook to shush him quietly "She's gone" Henry wailed throwing himself at Emma with such speed he nearly sent her flying and Emma winced turning to Neal who was breathing heavily. He looked like he had run the whole way.

"What happened?" she asked bending to Henry's level and Neal panted out what could only be a rushed answer. "We were at Regina's and there was gunfire and I told Henry to hide but I couldn't do anything to stop him"

"Stop who?" Emma asked looking from one to the other in disbelief even though she knew what the answer was going to be "The Outsider" Henry said his eyes wide and glassy "He kidnapped my mom"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And a cliff-hanger approaches...<strong>

**I will hopefully update soon so...And please tell me what you think... **


	17. Second Star To The Right

**Hi, **

**So now I'm finally on a break so I've got the time to focus on this story...this is another filler chapter and in my personal opinion one of the weakest but the next one should be better. **

**I wanted to focus my attention on Killian's emotions and the love and loyalty to protecting his son and his feelings for Emma, I wanted to show what putting Liam first was eventually gonna cost him so let me know if that came across...**

**Next Chapter-Killian makes a decision about which side he has to chose, and a hard decision about his son's well being and it's 'straight on till morning' **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

**And please leave a review. **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 17-Second Star To The Right

In which Liam is out of hospital, the race to find Regina is one and both Emma and Killian suffer a devastatingly personal tragedy

* * *

><p>What had happened after Henry's announcement had all been a bit blurry. All Killian Jones could remember was the bone sinking relief that had swept through him when Whale had come in and told him that his son could go home.<p>

He had tried valiantly to go back to the ship but Emma had been dead set against it, the ship was compromised as Mendell might know where it was. Certainly she pointed out he had had access to Liam.

And after the morning he had had and the long restless day and night before he really didn't think he had it in him to argue.

So he had ended up tucking his drowsy son into the bed at The Prince's and Snow White's apartment. Liam for the most part had been mainly quiet choosing to drowse in and out of sleep (at least his colour was returning) and Killian always made it a point focus his attention on his son and not on the bickering adults.

There had been many a plan based on the rescuing of the evil queen and even Killian knew none of them would be successful. It didn't help matters that none of them would be able to find her and the Outsider.

And there was no way in hell that he was leaving Liam's side.

Henry came back over looking worried but clutching a huge book in his hand, heaving it onto the bed "Can I read?" he said flicking open the page to one story that seemed to depict a cricket. "There's nothing on Liam in here so I reckon a few of the light-hearted ones wouldn't hurt"

Killian nodded Liam having drifted off again. "Mendell might be in league with Tamara" Swan was saying much to Bae's rather obvious discomfort, "And if Regina is right about this fail safe thing she told Henry about then we really are in trouble" her eyes flickered over to him and she started "Hook you might know where she is" she said staring "You know all of Cora's places-where she kept Archie and if she's near the docks then…"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Cora never told me anything" he said flatly "And as for the docks how do you know she's there? Some footprints from a woman who you don't know is involved?" he shook his head "Sorry love I have bigger priorities"

The Prince shook his head "Snow can stay with Liam and Henry" he stared disbelievingly before Killian let out a growl "I'm not leaving his side after the morning he's had" he snapped, "But if's that's your answer then one can only wonder what the hell your parenting techniques would have been like"

The Prince spluttered indigently and Emma flashed him a warning look. "I'm staying with my son" he snapped in a tone that just dared the Prince to make something of it.

"Fine" the Wolf Girl cut in "We can all split up and look, I can track but…"

Swan nodded "Me and Neal can take the docks, if Henry can go with Archie then you two" she pointed at her parents "Can rally the town and see if we can find a bean should this fail safe activate and therefore we can get into the old world"

Killian looked up "There's a bean left?" he asked and Snow White nodded "Yes" she said smiling, "We think there was one left from the crop and Regina had a tree so" she reached into the pouch and pulled out a silver bean.

* * *

><p>After they had left it gave Killian some time to contemplate what to do next. If the fail safe that he had a horrible reason did what he thought he did his life, and more importantly Liam's was in danger.<p>

And after the last twenty four hours Killian really didn't think he could cope with his baby in more danger.

Which left him with one option, the oldest and safest route he had ever known. Running.

This world had many pluses that he would admit but at the end of the day if it was going to be destroyed the Enchanted Forest was defiantly the safest place.

But on the other hand that meant selling Swan out, that meant abandoning her and her lad and Bae…he had done that once and Killian hated the feeling he had given him to this day. And he wouldn't be able to stand there and admit he didn't care because he did. Gods knows he cared more than he was willing to let on.

But at the end of the day Liam had to come first. He was his son. He was Killian's _everything. _

And if the only way he could protect him was to sell out the rest of them well so be it…he could add it to the other long list of sins he'd created over the centuries.

"Henry would you mind if I took Liam back to my ship" he said quietly as Liam moaned a little in his sleep "I think he'll recover more quickly if he's in his own bed" Henry nodded "Do you mind if I can come and take a detour at the park?" he asked and Killian nodded absentmindedly.

But they hadn't even got to the ship, he hadn't even got to the door when it opened to see the old woman Granny at the door carrying her crossbow. "I'm taking him to his old bed" he snapped and after eyeing him wearily she nodded "Take care" she muttered briefly and Killian eyed her wearily "They found Regina" she muttered quietly "The fail safe's been activated" she caught his eye "It's gonna be a matter of time"

Killian nodded biting his lip.

Well then it appeared he had to think fast. Get Liam on the ship then secure that damn bean.

But he didn't even get to the ship because at that moment Swan came barrelling up the stairs looking older than she had ever looked her face carved into an expression that showed loss. "What happened?" he said peering over the top of Liam's head and he was more than a little surprised when Swan's face seemed to crumple "It's Neal" she whispered. "He's dead"

Killian nearly dropped Liam in shock. Bae…

Emma nodded seemingly in shock as much as he was, and Killian let the seeping feeling into his veins making him feel like the world was falling away because this was Bae…this was the boy who had looked at him for the first time like he wasn't a complete failure and Killian had regretted letting him go of depriving Liam of what he used to dream about-an older brother.

And now he would never get that chance.

Without thinking he shifted to wrap one arm around Swan other tight on Liam's waist. She let out a sniff and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss into the matt of blonde hair. "I have to go lass" he whispered and she nodded wiping her eyes "I have to tell Henry" she whispered "Were meeting at Granny's in an hour to discuss our options" she nodded more to herself and smiled reaching out to twitch a wide awake Liam's nose.

"I'll see you there?" she asked and Killian nodded his heart heavy with the knowledge of what he knew he _had _to do.

And walking away, torn between his unquestionable love and need to protect his son and whatever was going on with him and that woman upstairs Killian Jones realised without a shadow of a doubt that this was the hardest thing he had ever had do in his whole long life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And let me know what you think-I promise you the next one will be better.<span> **


	18. And Straight On Till Morning

**Hi Everyone, **

**This is quite literally the last update before Christmas and the end of Season 2-I hope you like this one-hopefully after Christmas I will update with Season 3-**

**I wish you all a happy Christmas as Next Chapter-The Heart Of The Truest Believer-We are in Neverland. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but Liam**

**And please leave a review. **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter18-And Straight On Till Morning

In which Hook makes two difficult decisions and the race to Neverland is on.

* * *

><p>He had barely got Liam into bed before he dashed off again. Ok so he was leaving his son in charge of Perkins but he was determined to find Tamara and the Outsider. And he needed to get the bean.<p>

It was right now the only way that he could keep Liam alive.

He could live with what he was going to have to do to Emma Swan later.

He ran into the Prince when he had just arrived into the middle of town "There at the mines" he said dashing past Killian and letting the Pirate hurry along behind him, "Emma is taking care of Tamara" his face twisted at the mention of her name before he turned to look at Killian "We have the Outsider to contain"

Killian smiled feeling the older mantle of Captain Hook slip back on, he forgot all about the sleeping boy on his ship and the other boy he had once loved that had died and focused his thoughts on the Outsider.

The bastard that had dared to hurt his son.

The mines weren't that hard to navigate on their own, there was of course the whole dark thing but… and then they saw him. Greg Mendell with what looked like a diamond in his hand.

And then Captain Hook and Prince Charming gave chase.

But it was Killian who had got there first. He had wrapped one hand around his leg diving for the floor and rolled him over raising his fist. "And that" he said in between the rather satisfying sounds of flesh hitting flesh, "Is for hurting my son-you foul, bastard"

"Hook" The Prince said standing up looking disgruntled that his moment to play the hero was over. "Let's go we got the bean," he looked at the diamond "Regina can handle this, we need to get back to everyone"

Spitting in the vague direction of Mendell he followed eyes on the little bag that David was holding.

* * *

><p>For Liam he told himself sternly closing his eyes once before stepping into the dinner. All of this, everything he does, everything he did, everything was for Liam.<p>

And he was getting his baby boy out of this. Alive.

They seemed to be having an argument about Regina dying for them…banishing the whole fail safe into a portal…it was only through his experience of a pirate and the fact that he knew he was running out of time that he was able to grab the damn thing and head for the door.

"Hook wait" Swan cried staggering forwards her expression morphing into desperation. "I know what's going on through her head…look after yourself and you never get hurt" she paused her eyes drifting to Henry tucked into her side "Look after your boy and never let him get hurt"

"Aye" he said ignoring everything but Swan's face hating himself for the vulnerability he knew he was showing. "But right now" she began as he fingered the pouch "You have a choice, to prove to Liam that despite it all you are a good man, or to be alone-because either way were doing this"

She swept past him grabbing the pouch as Killian let her go. He held the bean in his hand and closed his eyes again. For the first time in three hundred years self-preservation felt wrong.

* * *

><p>When he got back to the ship he was more than surprised to see Liam peering over the side "I left you in bed for a reason" he said gently bending over to peer at his son. "Well" he said unable to stop the smile that came to his face despite the circumstances, "At least you seem to have some colour back" Liam nodded "I don't hurt anymore Papa" he said smiling and Killian nodded sitting back against the deck letting Liam crawl into his lap "Well someone is clearly better then?" he asked and Liam nodded "But I think you're going to get sick again little one if you don't remember to wear your cloak" Liam pouted and Killian sighed leaning back against the deck.<p>

"Where's Perkins?" he asked and Liam shrugged "He said he wanted one more drink before he's dies" he said clearly repeating a memorized message "Are we gonna die?" he asked and Killian frowned "Were not no" he said and Liam nodded pausing "Is Emma going to die?" he asked and Killian bit his lip. "I think so yes" he said before wincing as Liam looked up his eyes wide.

"Are you doing anything?" he asked and Killian shook his head. "Little one my first priority is keeping you safe" at Liam's protesting he cut across "I don't expect you to understand Liam but one day you will"

Liam shook his head "But your one of the good ones" he cried "Henry told me so" he looked dangerously close to crying and Killian blinked "Liam" he tried again but Liam shook his head "You can't leave Papa, we have to help…it's an adventure"

Killian stared. Give or take they had ten minutes "Fine" he said and Liam cheered wrapping both arms around his father's waist and jumping up and down "Go and rest downstairs while I figure out what to do" he said sternly least Liam damage himself even more.

Once he had toddled off Killian paused the bean heavy in his hands. All for Liam. It was all for Liam.

* * *

><p>He had barely got the ship to stop before Swan was on the gangplank "Emma" Liam cried tugging what looked like a duffel bag with everything he'd ever owned in down the gangplank "Can I stay with you and Henry again?"<p>

Emma managed a smile but it was clear that she seemed close to breaking. She was followed by both her parents and Regina "No sweetheart I'm afraid not, we need to find Henry"

"Why?" Killian asked "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal" she said her face twisting in panic "Well then you can use my ship" he said standing aside "We don't know where he is" Regina snapped looking fraught with worry. "I can help with that" came the disgustingly familiar voice. God Killian thought irritably did the crocodile really have to come on board his ship?

If he survived this he was going to have to deep clean the whole thing.

"Fine" he snapped as Regina, Swan and Snow pushed themselves on board. David paused to undo the ropes and the crocodile turned to Belle, "Stay here and protect the town" he muttered "And the brat"

"Excuse me?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow and the Dark One rolled his eyes "We don't know where we going, what we might face or when we're coming back, and you want to bring your five year old son along for the ride?"

Damn him Killian thought. He was right.

He looked at Belle, "Your look after him?" his asked his voice edging dangerously close to desperation and she nodded "Promise" she said looking determined before smiling at Liam who was still watching his eyes wide his hands gripping onto his hook.

He turned to face Liam blocking his view against the crocodile and Belle "You remember Belle from school and your trips to the library?" he asked and Liam nodded.

"She's gonna look after you while I help Emma find Henry" he began "But I wanna help" Liam cried and Killian paused feeling something splintering inside him "I know Little One but I don't know what is going to happen" he paused "Do you remember when you first went up the mast and I told you that if something happened to you I would be sad?" at Liam's nod he continued "Well if you follow me and something does happen then I won't be sad Liam I'll be destroyed. I need you to stay here and help Miss Belle look after the town…It's Captain's work little one…do you think you can do that?"

"You are coming back?" Liam asked his eyes so blue and wide and Killian smiled determined not to break. He couldn't…not now.

"I promise, you promise me you'll be good for Miss Belle?" Liam nodded and Killian opened up his arms letting Liam crawl into them.

"I love you Liam" he muttered brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you to" he said back and Killian nodded watching as his son ran off gripping Belle's hand. He caught her eye and she nodded once to his unasked question, her face set in stone.

He staggered back onto the ship handing Emma the bean. Breathe he told himself sternly _Do not think of Liam. _It turns out he was right about where they were heading.

Neverland.

Pan.

His brother.

Liam.

He caught Swan's eye and she nodded as if she understood. He swallowed harshly before turning the wheel.

Whatever happens he thought as he turned the ship away from Storybrooke, whoever he had to face. He was coming back.

And as they fell into the darkness, Killian Jones closed his eyes and thought of his son.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I wanted to give you all little spoilers for Season 3-obviously we have lots of Belle and Liam chapters and I intend to write from both Neverland and Storybrooke from the beginning of Season 3-<strong>

**This also gives me the chance to explore the whole Liam/Belle bonding and a little bit of Rumbelle in later chapters...**

**Also more Captain Swan and the devious Peter Pan, and also some flashbacks to pre Storybrooke for Killian and Liam.**

**So I will leave this chapter now and Season 2-bring on Season 3. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will update after Christmas. **

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas **


	19. The Heart Of The Truest Believer

**Hi Everyone I hope you had a great Christmas. **

**Here is Chapter One of Season 3, I hope you all enjoyed this...**

**Next Chapter-Lost Girl-Emma is crippled by self doubt, Killian ends up sharing some of his past with David, the Lost Boys create some problems and back in Storybrooke Belle and Liam adapt more to their situation. **

**Disclaimer-Liam alone is mine **

**And please leave a review and tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19-The Heart Of The Truest Believer<span>

The group arrive in Neverland, Emma and Killian bond over worry of their sons and Belle and Liam make a deal after casting a spell.

* * *

><p>They had been cruising at a good altitude, good winds, and good seas, perfect for everything. It used to be the thing that made Killian Jones day.<p>

Now it was nothing.

Ever since they had landed in the Neverland seas he had been consumed with just one thought.

Liam.

Swan had taken to staring over the edge of the sea her parents fretting around her, Regina sat on the steps below him looking board and the crocodile was God knows where doing God knows what on his ship.

Ugh.

But he couldn't think past that, couldn't think past the ache in his chest whenever he thought of Storybrooke, couldn't think past the last hour or so when he had pressed Liam's body against his own and pressed a kiss into his little brown hair and told him he would come back to him.

His musing was only interrupted by the crocodile who had decided to show up. And really he thought snidely 'A costume change?'

And just as quickly as he was with them, he had gone.

Killian sighed leaning against the wheel his head spinning. It seemed unreal that only forty eight hours ago Liam had been going into surgery. He bit his lip.

He had to breathe, he had to get his head together, and he would have to trust Belle.

Then there had been the Mermaid catastrophe, and the storm, the utter hopelessness it achieved and over the storm's noise he distinctly heard Charming yell while under whatever spell it was "You left your own son"

Yes perhaps Killian did not feel sorry for slamming his fist into the Prince's face on that one occasion.

What had surprised him most of all however was the fear that had crashed over him like one of the waves lapping at his boat when he realised that Swan in all her headstrong faults (and a mixture of what he suspected was bravery, desperation and stupidity) had thrown herself off his boat and into the water.

His panic had left him reeling…the last time he had ever felt this he had been when the crocodile had held Milah's hand in his heart and…it couldn't be that…could it?

Emma's waterlogged eyes caught his and he smiled unable to stop the relief heaving into him. If anything else it had got them to stop fighting.

That night he staggered into bed leaning back against the pillows closing his eyes. He was tired, bone deep tired, being in Neverland near Pan's Island was making his stomach churn, he had never been near it when he had had Liam, and the thought of Pan with his little boy made him feel sick, the thought of Liam running around with the Lost Ones made his head hurt. One of the only reasons he had left Liam with Belle was to prevent this, but this level of distance…

He wondered briefly what Liam was doing now, if he was comfortable, if he was warm and if Belle was taking good care of him.

Killian swallowed harshly burying his face into his pillow. He had to switch all these feelings off. Pan was a demon to rival the Dark One but if he had one whiff of Killian's weakness, his only weakness-Liam-then he would use it to his advantage in the exact way he had used his namesake.

The moment he stepped foot on the Island he would have to be the same Captain he had been before.

Hook.

The childless captain.

He had fallen into a restless sleep when a scream pierced through the night like a high howl of wind. It was a scream that made him sit up in bed, heart thumping, chest heaving and he staggered upright reaching for the sword at the side of his bed. It was a scream that he knew intimately. It was Liam.

He staggered upright wincing as Liam's high pitched voice increased the fear making him dizzy. "Papa" came the cry "Help, Papa, help" he yelled and Killian staggered again the fear and panic paralysing him against the deck. He staggered out and then blinked.

The deck was devoid of anything and anyone apart from Swan who was leaning against the deck an expression marking her face that Killian couldn't help but wonder if it was mirrored in his face.

"I hear Henry" was all she said and Killian nodded, "I hear Liam" he confessed, and Swan nodded "He's all alone" she confessed her voice wobbling dangerously and Killian nodded again "So is Liam" he said pausing "Belle might be there but there is no way…" he paused turning his face away so that she didn't see the anguish painting his face "No way of making sure he's alright" Swan finished gazing out wiping her eyes suddenly.

"Your strong" he said truthfully following her gaze "Stronger than I would be Swan in your situation" Emma gave a shaky laugh "I have nothing if I don't have him" she said and Killian nodded "Aye Swan" he agreed "We have nothing if not our boys"

She leaned against him the moment of weakness abundant0ly clear and Killian wrapped an arm around her hugging her to his chest. "Whatever happens Emma" he whispered into the strands of blonde "We will get back to them"

Emma nodded before straightening up "Hook" she said slowly and Killian sighed "Yes?" he asked and Emma leaned forwards suddenly "Hook I can see land"

Following her gaze he squinted. "Yes" he said torn between grinning and groaning "Yes you can"

* * *

><p>Moments after the ship had disappeared from sight Belle had been accosted by Leroy, Ruby, Archie, Granny, Mother Superior and another Dwarf whose names she'd forgotten. She barely had enough time to wipe the tears from her face and grip Liam's hand before she turned around.<p>

"Where's Snow and Charming?" Leroy asked nearly knocking Liam over in the rush and Belle paused wincing as the child grabbed her hand and pressed himself into the back of her coat. "Neverland I think" she said and Archie gasped "They went to get Henry back and now I have to cloak the town and take care of Hook's son…" Archie seemed to realise that she was dangerously close to snapping and patted her on the back.

"We can handle the cloaking spell" he said smiling gently but Belle shook her head "Rumple gave it to me" she confessed handling the spell "I want to be there when it's cast"

In truth casting the damn thing was easier than she thought it would have been. There was just the bone sickening sense of betrayal that seemed to stick to her.

"Come on sister" Leroy said gently "Let's get you and the little one back to Granny's"

Once back at the diner Ruby and Granny set about making dinner for the what looked like most of the town and Belle slid gratefully into the cushioned pew letting Liam slid opposite. "Take off your coat darling" she said and Liam struggled out his heavy coat pulling his bag next to him.

"Papa's gonna come back" he said around his fingers that were currently in his mouth and Belle nodded "Of course he is," she smiled "But until they rescue Henry your gonna come stay with me" Liam nodded "And protect you" he said watching his blue eyes wide and Belle blinked "Henry says good captains look after the princesses"

Belle grinned "Well then how about I look after you and you look after me?" Liam paused and then nodded "Deal" he said holding out his hands and Belle paused before shaking his hand.

Granny choose that moment to slide over a chocolate milkshake with a burger and fries and coffee for Belle and she shot the older woman a grateful look and was rewarded with a pat on the arm "I'll stick it on the Dark One's tab" she muttered as she turned to walk away.

Belle turned to Liam passing him the ketchup "Liam" she said smiling as he caught her eye "I promise you Papa will be coming home soon" she smiled in what she hoped was a gentle smile but Liam nodded dropping his head to poke his fork in one of his French fries. "I know" he said flatly before looking up "He promised"

* * *

><p>On Neverland Captain Hook paused dropping down from the boat and following Emma Swan, the Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White into the deep forest of Neverland. Into Pan's clutches.<p>

They were a group of misfits, a Prince, Snow White, a Queen, a Pirate (and a father) and a Mother all bound by the common goal to save one boy.

And save him they would do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And I will update as soon as I am able to<span> **


	20. Lost Girl

**Hi another chapter and a little bit of Belle thrown in as well**

**Please leave a review I am completely unashamed of the fact that the more reviews I get the quicker I will be updating this story-**

**Next Chapter-Quite A Common Fairy-A flashback to when Liam was young, a slightly jealous Emma and Belle adapts to being the closest thing Liam has to a mother? **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**And please read and review**

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 20-Lost Girl

Emma is crippled by self-doubt, Killian shares some of his worries with her, the Lost Boys create a few problems and Belle and Liam adapt to their situation some more.

* * *

><p>The first night hadn't been as bad as Belle had expected.<p>

Well that's what she had foolishly hoped.

Liam had been quiet since dinner and Belle took it to be three parts tired and one part worry so she had gripped his hand and buttoned his coat and helped him down the street.

Once they had got home she unlocked the door. "Come on baby" she said and Liam followed her, his thumb in his mouth. Once they had reached upstairs Belle paused thanking God that Rumple had come prepared with a spare bedroom when they had first got together.

Liam watched as she took out clothes and folded them into draws. Hook had done a good job of decking out his son with what he needed and therefore there wasn't much to do other than unpack.

And anyway what was she supposed to do? She had barely a chance to know the kid and her back sometimes still throbbed when she remembered the bullet that had torn through her back muscle.

"Do you want to go to bed or go downstairs and watch some TV?" she asked and Liam paused "TV" he whispered and Belle nodded giving him some privacy as she went downstairs to boil some milk for Hot Chocolate.

Liam had better like the white kind.

It was only when she had poured two mugs that she realised that something was wrong. She knocked respectfully and when she opened the door it was to an open window and an empty room.

Great.

Not even three hours alone with the kid and she had already lost him.

* * *

><p>On Neverland Killian Jones was following an irritated Regina Mills, a desperate Emma Swan and a hand holding Prince Charming and Snow White through the dense jungle of Neverland with a map given to them by the notorious Peter Pan.<p>

Yes this was apparently his life now.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he passed Swan and she stood still staring at him "Would you be if this was Liam?" she asked and Killian paused.

If it had been Liam he wouldn't be as calm.

He'd be breaking.

"No" he said sitting down and leaning close and in a moment of weakness she leant her head against his shoulder. "Why are we never enough?" she whispered and Killian turned to look at her "I could never protect him, I could never protect him from the sleeping curse and I could never protect him from Greg and Tamara and the rest of them and I can't protect him from this" she closed her eyes "I can't protect him"

Killian nodded "I couldn't protect Liam from the Outsider" he whispered swallowing the lump in his throat when he thought of the bruises that had only just begun to fade when he had left.

"It's a bit different than watching your son get cursed" she said and Killian paused "True" he said nodding refusing to dwell on the images that that brought to the forefront of his mind. "I let him down when I didn't realise he was ill until you got there" he whispered and Swan nodded once "I kidnaped him remember?" she said and Killian snorted under his breath.

"Aye" he acknowledged stoically refusing to focus on his feelings on that whole thing least he snap. "But you will find Henry and I will get back to Liam" he paused "I think it might be the only thing that keeps us going" he confessed.

"Belle will look after him" she promised and Killian nodded "It's not Liam I'm worried about" he muttered "It's Belle" he caught Emma's eye and grinned "My son takes after me Swan" he winked "We have a habit of driving women insane"

She laughed then and smacked his arm "There we go" Killian said gently "A smile Swan" he paused "Let's go find Pan"

However he forgot to factor in the Lost Ones.

And then David.

"I don't like you" the Prince whispered to him as he passed before turning to his wife "I really don't like him" he whispered and Killian would have said something but the look of disapproval on his face as they entered the clearing was really too good to interrupt.

Royalty. Ugh.

And then they came face to face with the Lost Ones.

And it was in that moment that he let his guard down. When he caught the look in the boys eyes…lost…that could have been Liam.

It could be Liam who was looking at him lost and scared and confused bound to a man who only wanted him to do his dirty work. It made him wonder how many of them had parents back in Storybrooke. How many of them wanted nothing more to be with their parents?

And right there and then brushing dirt of his sword watching as Swan paced the ground and Regina sat on a rock looking utterly dejected and Snow and Charming leant on each other, he thought of himself lucky, it didn't matter what happened or what he had done in the past the crux of the matter was that he knew where his boy was tonight, he wasn't in a wet and dark jungle crying for him.

If he got out of this alive he was making sure Liam never left his sight again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Storybrooke Belle hadn't panicked. Panicking made the rest of the town get involved and Belle had a sickening feeling she knew where the kid was going too.<p>

And she was proved right when she staggered into the docks to see Liam sat at the end of the harbour where his father's ship had been docked his legs swinging over the side his hair rising with the wind his body trembling in the wind.

"You scared me" she said sitting down on the deck next to him and wrapping him into the blanket she had brought. Instantly he stopped shivering "He was supposed to come back" he whispered and Belle stared at his little forlorn expression her heart breaking for him.

"I know baby, but he will" she offered and Liam sighed "I want Papa" he whispered his eyes filling and Belle nodded "I know you do, baby" she whispered again before wrapping one arm around him and pulling him into a side hug, "I know you don't wanna stay with me but I promise you that everything will be ok" she paused before shaking her head "I'm sorry" she confessed "I know that you know that it's not gonna be ok, and I don't know how to do this but I promise you if there is one thing that I do know it's that your father loves and will always find you-if not today then someday soon"

She paused "Can you promise me not to do that again though? I don't think that Papa would like it very much if you did this when you were living with him-trust me Liam running away never solves any problems"

Liam nodded wiping his eyes and Belle pushed his little hands down to do it herself as he leaned into her "Sowry Miss Belle" he said leaning against her and Belle nodded pressing a kiss into his hair "If you want you can stay here" she said and Liam nodded.

She passed Liam a thermos of White Hot Chocolate and he curled into her side "I think you should call me Auntie Belle" she said quietly and Liam nodded "Ok" he said around a mouth of hot chocolate.

"I want to stay" he whispered and Belle nodded looking up at the stars and wishing that Rumple was here instead of God knows where with God knows who "Ok" she said finally "Let's stay here"

And stay there is what they did.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stay tuned for the next update x <strong>


	21. Quite A Common Fairy

**A Happy New Year to you all-**

**This chapter is a mixture of things I suppose so here it is...**

**Next Chapter-Nasty Habits-Killian wonders what it would be like to have someone when witnessing David and Mary Margaret and Liam and Belle spend more time together. (fair warning this will probably be a short chapter) **

**A big thank you to all of you for your interest in this story as believe me it keeps me going...Please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Liam **

**And please read and review **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 21-Quite A Common Fairy

A Flashback to when Liam was young, a slightly jealous Emma and Belle adapts to being the closest thing Liam has to a mother.

* * *

><p>Looking back it was moronic to take on Pan, Emma knew that. "Hopelessly misguided" her mom said smiling but everyone knew that, that was just Snow White talk for 'Utterly brain-dead'. What the hell was she was supposed to do though? Wait for Pan to use what little goodness was left in his heart and expect him to hand over Henry?<p>

No action was the best plan of action.

And that of course meant traipsing through Neverland in order to find _Tinkerbell _(for crying out loud!) and therefore placing most of her trust in Captain Hook who she…well she didn't know what her feelings were but the last time she had felt like this she had…well Henry.

Not that she regretted that or anything but…With any look she could avoid that…again.

And then there had been the comment by Regina 'Your Boyfriend thought of it' that had unsettled her but the worse thing had been the comment after it 'She just lost Neal' what the hell did that mean? Neal and Hook and Henry and even Liam the two men she had had feelings for and the boys that had drastically changed her life.

Liam. What the hell was it about him and his arrogant father that made her feel…normal…even when she had got her life back on track in Boston there had always been a part of her missing and now she attributed it to the part of her that had always been worrying about Henry.

But those days in New York when she had took care of the both of them made her feel for the first time like a mom.

And then Neal and Hook had both scratched huge holes in her heart again reopening wounds and now here she was in a Jungle watching Hook and Tinkerbell vaguely flirt with each other feeling something stirring in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" David asked looking concerned and Emma smiled (though it felt like gnashing her teeth together) "Fine" she swallowed bitterly as Hook let out a loud laugh from the corner of the campfire "Is it Hook?" David asked and Emma blinked "Not this again" she muttered and David shook his head "No I was just wondering if perhaps…I mean…you could do better you know…" he sighed "Emma I don't know what to say" he confessed and Emma sighed feeling tired and short tempered.

"I am not with Hook" she said finally and David nodded "If I ever feel such urges" she snapped as Tinkerbell laughed swinging Hook's rum "I will let you know"

She stalked away at that ignoring Regina's smirk, Mary-Margaret's knowing look and David's look at utter horror.

Damn pirate.

* * *

><p>Killian himself had been torn between a strange mix of anger and worry. Of course he was worried-every day he was away from Liam he was worried, but now he had to contend with the damn prince getting stabbed with the Dreamshade.<p>

Liam. His brother. Stubborn and loyal and betrayed by the very ideologies that he had been so desperate to protect. He had been the first person who had died in his arms.

Milah had been the second.

He didn't want to imagine who the third one would be.

Of course that didn't mean there hadn't been moments. The most recent perhaps being the appendix thing but there had been other moments, when Liam had scared the living daylights out of him.

There had been the first mast incident for example-

_The day had been windy and Killian had been reading up on the Ship's accounts when Smee had come panting in (without knocking) and all but thrown himself on the desk "Captain" he panted as Killian observed him with thinly veiled distaste. _

_"__It's Liam" he said finally and Killian raised an eyebrow "It appears he's up the mast" he said and Killian blinked unable to stop the combination of surprise, panic and anger spreading over his body. _

_He bolted out of his chair so fast he left Smee panting in the dust. _

_When he got to the top of the deck he paused feeling something wrench in his stomach. It was Liam all right, his just turned four year old clinging onto the rigging with a grim determination, fifty feet of the ground. _

_"__Liam!" he bellowed stuffing his hand in his pocket to cover the shaking. "Get down from there!" when it became clear however that Liam couldn't even hear him over the howling of the wind he stalked up to the edge of the mast "Liam" he yelled again and thankfully the little boy did seem to realise that he was most certainly in trouble and began rapidly descending as soon as he could his hands and feet slipping on the rigging. _

_He got to about a foot away from the deck when he turned and jumped landing with a sickening thud on the deck. _

_"__Liam" Killian said bending down brushing his hair out of his son's eyes. "Don't you ever do that again" Liam blinked his thumb working its way in his mouth "I mean it Liam" he said all but shaking his son in his worry and anger "If anything happens to you Liam then I will die" _

_Liam gasped his eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry" he cried and Killian scooped him up pressing his head into his shoulder. "Its fine Little One" he said breathing heavily through his nose. "Just don't do it again" _

_Of course he did, again and again and again and Killian realised that nothing was going to change his tough resilient little son. _

_And he never wanted anything to change him…_

Killian sighed leaning back against the rock in the clearing the fire dancing in the centre. Swan and her parents had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, and Regina was sat in the corner talking quietly to Tinkerbelle.

He shuffled down into his coat trying to get comfortable feeling every bone and muscle in his body ache.

God he missed Liam.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Storybrooke at the Gold residence Belle had finally managed to get Liam home, he had slept against her shoulder and had come down from the spare room turned his room bleary eyed and slightly confused. Belle had cooked him a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs and Liam had watched his fingers curling over the table tops and his big blue eyes wide.<p>

"If you want we can make cupcakes tomorrow?" Belle offered smiling as Liam grinned "But first I'd like you to do your numbers when we get to the shop" Liam pouted and Belle chuckled to herself.

She was in the shop for most of the day, with it being Sunday and she quickly deposited Liam in the back, for most of the day it was Archie popping in to say hello and Leroy in some failed attempt to discourage how much he cared.

When she popped in through the back, Liam was scribbling away and Belle was prepared to throw in the towel and get some lunch.

She toyed with her sandwich as Liam tucked into his pizza and chocolate milk when she flipped through his satchel to find his math book. "I thought you did these sums?" she said raising her eyebrow and Liam swallowed before looking down "Why didn't you?" she asked and Liam shrugged. Belle frowned. "Not good enough Liam" she said sternly and Liam shrugged again "I don't know how to" he confessed.

"What?" Belle asked confused "I don't know how to" he repeated "Papa normally helps" he said his eyes wide biting his lip and Belle softened "Oh, well…you could have come to me, I can help"

Liam shrugged and Belle smiled reaching over to grasp Liam's hand "How about we go to the library after I close up and we can try and do this together" Liam paused before nodding.

They were sat in the library and Belle sat down to help Liam, she pulled off a couple of books and had Liam read through his exercises and when he finally got to the end of the page he turned to give Belle a blinding smile.

For some reason that felt like that was everything was worth it.

Later that night she was sat in bed flipping through a book when the door opened. She looked up to see a pyjama clad boy peering through the door "Liam?" she said sitting up about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly pitter pattered to the edge of the bed.

Belle turned down the covers in response and Liam took his thumb out of his mouth to crawl into the bed settling in to the covers. "Goodnight" he muttered his eyelids drooping and Belle smiled before pressing a kiss into the mess of brown hair.

"Goodnight Liam" she muttered back leaning against the pillows and letting Hook's son curl up next to her gently falling asleep next to her Belle only had one thought.

She could get use to this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let me know what you thought.<strong>


	22. Nasty Habits

**Hi-So like I said before this is the shortest chapter I think I have ever wrote-However rest assured that I will but a lot more drama into the next chapter. **

**Next Chapter-Good Form-In which Killian and Emma make headway in their 'relationship' including both sides of their iconic first kiss and back in Storybrooke Liam comes down with a cold. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Liam is mine.**

**And please read and review**

**I hope to update as soon as I can but I go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I will update but I promise that it will be soon. **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 22-Nasty Habits

Killian wonders what it would be like to find someone like David and Mary-Margaret and Liam and Belle spend some more time together.

* * *

><p>The camp was subdued for the next few days. Snow White was still completely clueless about anything and everything concerning her husband, Swan was still a wreak when dealing with her own issues and Regina had been so trapped inside her own head that she had been usually quiet and dare he say it? Civil to everyone? And Killian? Well Killian just missed his son.<p>

Tinkerbelle had been right about one thing however, nobody did leave this island without Pan's permission. The only other good thing to come out of the rather depressing conversation with Tinkerbell was that Greg and Tamara were both dead. Well at least something good came out of the whole trip so far.

He led the way to a cave in a desperate need to find shelter and was surprised to find it covered in scratch marks. There was a moment where he just stared at it. He ignored the Regina and Emma conversation being used to the sarcasm by now to flit around what must have been a child's shelter.

"I think this was Neal's" Swan said leaning forwards to pick up something staring intently at the wall "I think…" she trailed off sighing to herself. The thing in her hand appeared to be a coconut with its lid removed.

And Killian smirked to himself looking down slipping his hands over hers to get the coconut into his hands.

That crafty little bastard.

And Killian really wasn't sure if he had ever been prouder of Bae than he was in this moment.

"It's a code or some sort of map" he whispered to himself barely listening to the animated conversations around him. "However" he paused standing up and staring "I think that the only person who will be able to deceiver it will be…Bae himself"

Swan made a strange choking noise before turning away and storming out the cave her hands shaking slightly. Snow White and The Prince followed both looking confused. Killian paused wondering if he should go before staying back with the company of Regina and Tinkerbelle.

What was he supposed to do anyway? What help could he possibly be to anyone?

He wasn't like Snow White and her Prince, or Regina and whomever she had been in love with (Cora did talk after all), whatever Swan and Bae had, had resulted in Henry and he didn't want to deny the lad anything, but could he help the fact that after nearly two thousand years only broken by the mistake that had been the night with Evelyn he hadn't been with anyone-had anyone since Milah…

He didn't regret the night he had spent with Evelyn because if he had he would have never have got the chance to have Liam and be a father, and if there was one thing he would do over and over again it was have his son close again.

But did that make him a bad person for wanting more? He was lonely…there he admitted it. He, the infamous Kilian Jones was lonely. He had nothing in his life other than his son and his ship and yes he wanted more than that.

He wanted Swan…

Admitting it-even in his head was a good feeling…

But still deep down there was a part of him that knew no matter how twisted this was he had still come off the better person in this strange relationship.

His son he knew was safe and sound with Belle (who he was loathe to admit he did trust) back in Storybrooke and he knew that.

His son wasn't God knows where with Pan who was doing who only knew what…

It was a small consolation really but it made him feel slightly better. If it had been Liam in Henry's place…his stomach churned just by thinking about it.

If they ever got out of this-if they ever found a way back home then yeah, Killian really did think he would try for Swan. Whatever they had…he didn't really want to throw it all away just yet.

* * *

><p>Back in Storybrooke however it had shocked Belle to tell her the truth how easily Liam and her had adapted to the situation they were now in. Their mornings now consisted of breakfast at Granny's before Belle would drop Liam of at school. She went to the shop until lunch they went to the Library until she picked Liam up from school.<p>

She cooked most nights and then on the weekends she took him to Granny's. When she tucked him into bed at night he regarded her with his clear blue eyes and he fell asleep a lot more regularly now.

Until tonight.

Tonight she was woken by a loud crashing noise that sounded like it was coming from Liam's room and she started upright. "Liam?" she asked as she peered into his room.

Liam was sitting on the floor his head in his knees, stepping closer Belle could see the sheets were stained and by the smell…"Oh baby" she whispered "It's ok to wet the bed"

Liam sniffed and Belle smiled gently "How about I change your sheets while you sit in the bath and then you can curl up into my bed for tonight"

Liam nodded before pattering to the bathroom, Belle followed and once the water was soapy enough she sat him in it. She quickly changed the sheets moving into the kitchen to deposited them and Liam's pyjamas into the washing machine.

When she changed the sheets let the bath go and patted Liam dry she changed him in some warmer clothes and tucked him into her bed. "Liam" she whispered again as he tucked him into the sheets "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Liam shook his head his thumb lodged in his mouth but he turned to curl into her side burying her face into her arm. "It's ok" she whispered as he slowly fell asleep again "I promise you whatever it is it's gonna be ok"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please tell me what you think of this chapter-the more reviews I get the quicker I update...<strong>


	23. Good Form

**Hi so here is the latest chapter!**

**I get that this is a short chapter but this is a filler chapter-a lot of the past chapters have been due to this story being AU. I also wanted to state that I am back at school now-I get that for some people being told that updating may be slow might be a bit pointless but I am going to repeat myself when I apologise that the updates will be slower-my school work does take priority so please understand this. **

**Also these chapters are short due to the lack of plot-this story Is AU like I've said and therefore I do take a lot of time with the plot especially the Liam/Belle stuff because naturally that doesn't happen, so please stay with me on these chapters as I promise that soon they will be over and we get to the proper plot. **

**I would also like to thank you all for your reviews and follows and favourites believe me some days it keeps me going and please keep em coming. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Liam **

**I am sorry the Liam/Belle bit is short this was highlighting Belle's angsty feelings that we see in Episode 7**

**Also being from the UK I actually don't have OUAT Season 3 on DVD yet so a lot of these scenes might be inaccurate-YouTube can only do so much-I'm not going to repeat these episodes to much as nothing I spout out will be better than the original thing. **

**Please read and review and please stay with these chapters as I promise they will get better...**

**Next Chapter-Ariel-Hook's point of view of the kiss and a lengthily conversation with Neal about the past including more Killian and baby Liam flashbacks.**

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 23-Good Form

Emma and Killian finally come to terms with their 'relationship' including the iconic 'first kiss' meanwhile in Storybrooke Liam is sick

* * *

><p>In Storybrooke Belle had assumed that everything was going alright between her and Liam-she should have known with Captain Hook's son that that was pushing the boundaries a little.<p>

Because on Tuesday the fourth day that she and Liam had been stuck together-he had come down with a cold.

In truth Belle didn't know what to do-what do you do with a sick child? Rumple had never gotten sick and even when she had broken out she had never really been around any children to know what the hell to do with them.

So she just put Liam to bed and put on the TV. Granny came by to ply Liam with soup and medicine and the next day he was up again like nothing had happened. "Don't worry" the old woman had said to her over her tea "it happens, saw it with Ruby and Regina with that boy of hers" she patted Belle on the knee-"don't worry you're doing fine".

But she wasn't and she knew that. She wasn't doing fine. She was looking after a kid (an adorable kid but still-a kid) while the only man she loved was doing God knows what, who knew where in the vain attempt to stop a prophecy.

She should have gone with him she should have been there with Rumple but instead she was stuck her and she didn't know how to say any of this without screaming.

All she wanted was Rumple back. She watched as Liam pattered around the room his nose still running and still looking pale and she felt older than she was.

Gods please let him be home soon. Let it be over soon. For all their sakes, hers, Henry's, Rumple's, Liam's-for once could things just go their way?

* * *

><p>In the dense jungles of Neverland Killian had taken to watching the prince out of the corner of his eye. He was heading the same way as Liam was he was sure of it. He had about a day or so before he collapsed and then he would be left he suspected with the grieving Snow White, a blasé Regina and one pissed off Swan.<p>

He remembered his brother traipsing around Neverland like he owned the place and he thought back to the town where his brother's namesake was he hoped happily oblivious to the storm clouds gathering around him.

He remembered just this morning when he and Swan had been in the cave and she was panicking over Henry losing hope. He knew what losing hope was and he doubted that the lad had lost it yet-losing hope for him had been after Milah and Liam-before his Liam-only to be brought back to him through his son, who had to know that he was coming back to him…

And yeah he couldn't think like that anymore otherwise God knows what he would do…

Killian turned his thoughts away before they turned truly depressing, Pan could smell out weakness from the other side of the island.

Regina and Swan were discussing their plan to capture a Lost one and he paused. If he could get the stubborn bastard to the same spring that he had healed Liam from all those years ago then at least he could heal the Prince right?

Damn royalty he thought watching the man wince as no doubt the poison sunk in deeper into his bloodstream. Why did royalty always have to be so bloody selfless?

And then they ran into Pan. Which was naturally the icing on the cake; especially after being told he was just a 'pirate' by a man who couldn't tell his wife and daughter that he was dying. David then attempted to take a swing at him which was more worrying than amusing as he had then collapsed.

Which lead naturally to their other predicament which like stated above involved Pan. "Maybe one day she'll see me as I am" he said hoping to control the conversation and steer him away from Emma and onto whatever the hell that the damn demon wanted. "What a one handed pirate with a drinking problem?" came the snarky reply and Killian rolled his eyes.

Really? What was it with the little twerp?

But then the conversation took a sharpening frightening turn "There's something different about you this time though Captain" he said twirling in a circle. "Something you didn't have last time-and I don't think that it's all down to the saviour"

_Don't think of Liam _he reminded himself sharply this is the big test. If he finds out he can use it against you. Just like he did the other Liam.

"Is there someone in the fair town of Storybrooke that you love more than the saviour?" he taunted tilting his head and Killian swallowed heavily "Does it matter?" he asked wearily and Pan nodded "Oh yes" he said before turning away "Oh yes it does matter Captain, the only way to deal with people like you is to go through the people you love" he smirked.

After he had gone disappearing into the shrouds of his island Killian took a deep breathe. In truth he knew that there was no way that Pan could get out of Neverland to get to Storybrooke-but still he didn't even know what Henry had said-sure the lad had some sense but Swan was right and he did begin to lose all hope then surely he would be vulnerable to diverging all sorts of information-like the existence of Liam…

First he had to concentrate on saving another bloody royal arse.

Then he could panic later.

* * *

><p>Emma was torn between crying and laughing after he talk with Henry. Her boy was alive and well and for the most part safe (in a twisted sort of way). At least now he had some hope, he knew that they were coming for him.<p>

And then Hook had come in followed by David who had kissed Mary-Margaret with such passion that Emma had felt utterly nauseated and therefore turned her head. Then there had been the surprisingly factor that Hook had saved her father from certain death.

What surprised her the most however was that she felt something inside of her wrench and break shattering her open in two, her son was somewhere on this island with an immortal madman, she was trapped with a bunch of Fairytale characters and the father of said son was dead. So after her rather large gulp of rum she did what could only be described as completely unthinkable and severely lacking in morals.

She kissed Captain Hook.

And God help her she rather enjoyed it.

And Emma couldn't really think about the last time she enjoyed a kiss so much.

Still she managed to retain some dignity and push him away and act like it was a onetime thing.

She caught his eye across from the camp as he took another swig of rum and he winked at her.

Stupid pirate.

The sooner they got to Henry and then got off this stupid god-forsaken island the better.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And please tell me what you thought I will update as soon as I can.<span> **


	24. Ariel

**Hi-So here Is another chapter-again it's short but like I said these are really filler chapters-they are also slightly inaccurate in terms of dialogue and scenes but like I keep saying I don't have Season three on DVD so I am relying a lot on YouTube and Wiki so therefore please bear that in mind. **

**Next Chapter-Dark Hollow-The lines between Emma, Neal and Killian are drawn and Liam proves his worth when the Darling Brothers kidnap Belle and Ariel. **

**Disclaimer- I only own Liam nothing else. **

**And please read and review **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 24-Ariel

Neal and Killian talk in the aftermath of the secrets the gang shared-another flashback to Baby Liam is included.

* * *

><p>Regina's deflection wasn't at all as surprising to him as it was to the rest of the group. If it had been Liam he would have gone to the ends of the earth and allowed no distraction to take priority.<p>

But this wasn't Liam, it was Henry, and it was also Baelfire.

Then there was the Echo caves. And Baelfire. Alive.

The secrets that were spilled were nothing but the truth, David finally came forward with the truth about the predicament he was now in-leave the island and die. His wife shared her desire for another child…and then it came to him.

"I kissed Emma" he blurted out "You what?" David all but shrieked before Snow White shushed him, he spluttered hysterically before he cleared his throat "I was alone" he said quietly cutting off Emma's speech "I had someone, I had something…and then I was alone…Liam…" he paused wistfully imagining his little boy back in the town with Belle "He is everything and yet not everything Swan…he will never have a mother, I always thought he could never have that, I could never give him that"

He watched intently curiously as something flitted across her face when he mentioned the lack of a mother in his son's life but before he could dwell on the fact he opened his mouth to continue. "And you…kissing you it felt…it felt like something that I hadn't had in a long time, it felt like something good…special even, and I realised it was alright to move on…it's good almost"

Emma blinked and he bit his lip. She coughed slightly looking away before smiling softly. David groaned under his breath only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs.

It was like a sparkle of hope.

Which was then promptly crushed when Emma told Bae that she still loved him. In a rational thought he could understand this. A part of him did love Evelyn only for Liam no matter how quick the relationship had been or how loveless. She had given him a child and therefore she was a part of him.

But he got the feeling that whatever was happening with Bae and Emma needed to happen and he shouldn't be sticking his nose in. As much as he wanted to he supposed he did owe it to Henry's parents to them sort out whatever issues they had.

So he bottled his anger and hurt and carried on walking.

"I suppose that you hate me for perusing Emma" he muttered later that night when the camp was quiet and secluded and Neal handed him the flask of water "No" he said quietly leaning back against the tree they were sat around.

Neal paused chewing his lip "I didn't realise that you left your son alone, in Storybrooke" he said finally and Killian flinched slightly "Yes" he said heavily, "So were both separated from our sons" he said quietly and Killian nodded. "We'll get them back" Neal said finally and Killian paused unsure of where this was going.

"What you said to Emma" he paused and Killian winced "Never mind-I want to get Henry back before I rip open old wounds" Killian sighed again "What do you want?" he asked finally. If Bae was going to have a fight with him then he wanted to at least know what it was about.

"What I said on your ship…" he paused and Killian winced remembering the hurt that had stung for days to come in the aftermath of the worst trade he had ever made in his life. "I didn't mean what I said…" he shrugged "I've had a long time to think and I want nothing in the way when we save Henry" he held out his hand and Killian shook it. "Friends?" he offered and Killian smiled "Friends" he said back.

Neither of them noticed Emma watching them from the side of the clearing.

* * *

><p><em>Liam had been nearly eighteen months old when he had first walked. He had been pulling himself up only to be let down and it had been endearing. Because yeah Killian took some pleasure in that adorable little frown that crossed his face when he didn't get what he wanted. <em>

_He had fallen asleep and woken up like every other day when Liam had first walked. He liked to wake Liam up and therefore watch as his son went about his day from the safety of his cabin. However when he went to Liam's truckled bed at the side of his (until he was old enough to have his own room) however his heart stopped when he realised he wasn't there. _

_In truth Liam was a crawler but the door had been shut. Unless he had opened it when he had checked the ship last night and Liam had crawled onto the deck…_

_He sprinted upwards his heart hammering in his throat but it almost stopped working when he came face to face with the sight. It was Liam crawling around with a bit of rope that was his level hanging off the mast. _

_"__Liam" he snapped staggering forward and Liam blinked looking confused and sleepily around at him. He paused before staggering up and slowly but surely he began to toddle forwards. _

_"__That's it baby" he crooned as Liam bit his lip "You're walking!" Liam staggering into his arms and clapped in his ears. "Well done Liam" he shouted spinning him around relishing his son's laughter and patting him on the back. _

_Nothing could get better than this. Him and his son. _

Back in the camp Killian Jones opened his eyes wide biting his lip. He turned over wiping his eyes furiously. He wouldn't appear to be weak in front of anyone.

He needed to leave.

He wanted to go back home and tuck his son into bed and watch him sleep and know that he would wake up and see his father in the morning.

And there and then in the corner of the clearing Killian Jones turned his back on the rest of the group and quietly cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I am able to...<strong>


	25. Dark Hollow

**Hi-Sorry I have been so long updating but I had a 3000 word essay worth 40% of my final English Lit grade so that took priority. **

**However know I am back, most of this chapter is between the scenes. I was going to focus on Neal;/Emma/Killian but Operation Liam kinda came to me and who doesn't love the idea of Killian/Emma secret mission. **

**Next Chapter-Think Lovely Thoughts-The race is on to find Henry, Killian is desperate to find the mirror that will allow him to connect with his son and Neal asks Emma a question about her role in Liam's life **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Please read and review-more reviews quicker updates! **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 25-Dark Hollow

Liam proves his worth when he fights off one of the Darling Brothers and a surprise discovery for Belle leads to both of the Jones's finding a little respite in the darkness that follows them.

* * *

><p>Liam had been as subdued as a mouse for most of the day and Belle knew with the same bone deep resentment and worry that she felt everyday what was bothering him.<p>

He missed his father. And she missed Rumple.

"He looks tired" Archie commented as Liam skipped to the booth while she ordered him some pancakes. "I don't think he's sleeping" Belle confessed and Archie nodded "He misses the Captain" he surmised and Belle nodded.

Five days felt like five lifetimes.

"I can look after him if you want. Get to the root of the problems while you look after the shop" Archie offered and Belle smiled at him feeling relief slip through her. "If you want to" she said and Archie nodded.

Their conversation was abruptly cut of when a woman staggered in with Leroy more skimpily clad than Ruby.

It turns out that it was a mermaid by the name of Ariel who was looking for her with a message from Rumple. She, Ariel, Archie, Leroy and Liam went back to the shop to activate the sand dollar.

"Hello Mr Rumple!" Liam cried when Rumple's face came back into view. "He can't hear you Liam" Belle heard Archie whisper and she nearly lost focus on the message when Liam croaked out "But I want him to give him a message to Papa"

Five days and already she felt like she was going to cry.

"How about we go take Pongo for a walk?" Archie said bending down to Liam's level. "If you want you can hold the lead"

That was apparently enough for Liam to skip out happily grabbing Pongo's tail as he went and Leroy followed leaving Belle and Ariel together.

All was well. Until of course the Darling brothers.

* * *

><p>Liam had been patting Pongo for some time, Archie watched him with various degrees of interest. No matter what Regina said he was a physiatrist and his mind had been on the five year old for some time ever really since Hook had left his son alone.<p>

It was clear that the boy loved his father. He watched as Liam threw Pongo a stick. Even when Hook had been in town it had been clear to see how the boy worshiped his father. And it had been nothing but vice versa. Archie knew without a shadow of a doubt that Hook _lived _for his son, would do anything for him.

Not for the first time he closed his eyes and prayed that they came back in one piece. He really wished the two of them well.

He dropped Liam at the door of the shop turning to leave.

Archie would just have to hope for a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Liam had only a second when he opened the door because at that moment he felt a hand clamp around his mouth. So Liam did the only thing that sprang to mind. He bit down.<p>

The man dropped him like a stone and Liam dropped to the floor banging his cheek against the floor. He scrambled up to his feet aiming a kick but they were already gone, out the door.

Liam would have yelled something but he was five and he didn't know anything past the pain in his cheek and the shock of what had happened and then the burning need to find his Papa and curl onto his lap. And then of course the shocking fact that his Papa wasn't here.

"Liam?" Belle asked staggering upwards from her bound position and Liam stared at her suddenly feeling the desperate need to cry.

_'__You're a pirate'_ said a voice in his head that for some strange reason sounded like Henry _'You don't cry' _and so he let Belle lead him back to Mr Hopper and the dog and Granny ordered him a large chocolate milk and large chocolate muffin and told him that his cheek was bruised and that there was nothing to worry about.

Liam let Pongo place his head in his lap and leaned back against Granny's favourite chair "Don't worry" she said smiling patting him under the chin "Your father would be proud of you"

Liam just hoped he could hear that for himself.

* * *

><p>In Neverland Killian had swallowed down the hurt and focused his attentions on trying to capture Pan's shadow. He would admit that he had focused his attentions on Swan and Bae but he needed the distraction to hide the fact that his insides were tearing themselves apart every second they were away from Storybrooke.<p>

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

It was after Swan had screamed herself bloody horse at the two of them that he realised she had a point. She was looking after her son and he had to help her in order to get back to his.

It had been five days and so far it was the longest that he and Liam had been without being together. He trusted Belle-sort of-but he missed Liam _so _much.

The quicker they found Henry the quicker that they had trapped Pan then the quicker they could get home and he could hug his son, feel his little body warm against his and watch his eyelashes flutter against his skin when he fell asleep.

"Sorry" he muttered to Swan as they passed and she slowed down turning to face him as Neal carried the shadow forwards for once not looking back in his need to get the shadow back to the camp before Pan descended on them.

"I want to get Henry and get home" she snapped and Killian nodded morosely "I want to go home to" he said quietly and she turned her face down as if to remember that he too had a son that was lost to him.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked conversationally and Killian turned to face her unsure what to feel about the tender emotion that was sweeping through him. There was the intense longing of hearing Liam's voice followed by the hope that he knew would crash down seconds after he believed in it.

"You've spoken to Henry?" he asked and Emma nodded "Regina had an enchanted mirror. I think that she still has it. It can communicate across realms. There must be other counter parts to the mirror in Storybrooke. Maybe we can get a message to Belle and you can speak to Liam."

Killian stared feeling laughter bubbling up inside of him. Could it really be that simple after all?

Swan paused before a small smile graced her face.

"We can call it Operation Liam"

**So yeah short with lots of different View points but...**

**I got a question about weather or not I would be keeping this canon in terms of the storylines and yes I will. obviously this story is AU but the Wicked Which. Frozen. Queens of Darkness will all feature. Spoiler-Zelena includes Liam and Killian Whump and Momma Emma in a whole new degree. **

**And please let me know what you think all things considered I will update as soon as I am able to.**


	26. Think Lovely Thoughts

**So this is disgustingly short but I will explain why. **

**This chapter cuts of half of the actual episode-why? because this chapter was mostly about Emma realising that she wants to be Mama Emma to Liam. That I felt was crucial regardless to the actual prompt and in upcoming chapter will be compelling to the Captain Swan relationship. **

**Next Chapter-Save Henry-We are at the final stage of the Neverland Journey and Emma may let to much slip to Killian in the aftermath of their escape from Neverland. **

**Also we all know how this episode ends that's why it's cut halfway, Next chapter will focus on the events just after the ending of this episode so it might be a bit of a time jump**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

**Please read and review-all the recognition this story gets encourages me to update faster so please let me know what you all thinkI will update as soon as but please bear with me as school is beyond hectic right now and it takes up a lot of responsibility **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 26-Think Lovely Thoughts

The race is on to save Henry, Killian is desperate to find the mirror that he knows will let him contact his son and Neal asks Emma an important question about her role in Liam's life.

* * *

><p>The mirror slowly became the one reason why Killian kept going. There was the constant need to deal with the threat of Pan and Regina and The Dark One teaming up, however the fact that maybe…just maybe he could speak to his son, to see the little face of Liam made him feel more alive than he had felt in days.<p>

The race however was one to save Henry. The race was one to speak to Liam. And both him and Emma Swan were left to wonder when they could next speak to their sons.

Killian breathed in deeply when he staggered forwards into the dense jungle that was Neverland. There was the constant need, the constant yearning to see Liam again, to at least know that he was alright and above all safe and then there was the need to help Swan find Henry. Once that happened then they could get the hell out of here and get home.

But then again a lot of that depended on not only their ability to find and defeat Pan but their ability to find and convince Regina to help them. After the first disastrous time Killian didn't think that she would be open to helping them a second time.

And therefore that left a lot to be desired.

Walking ahead leaving Swan with her parents shaking off the feeling of lethargic laziness that made him feel tired and unwanted he stalked forwards-who cared what happened with the Charming's when he could finally speak to his son?

And then they came across Regina.

And the Crocodile.

Who was apparently if Bae could be trusted (and he wasn't entirely sure that he could be) was planning on killing Henry.

It was nice to know Killian thought to himself as he pulled his sword out of his scabbard, that something's never changed.

And then naturally as he always did, The Dark One had a plan.

And for once he took it all in his stride, because Regina was here, and with all luck she could finally help him speak to his son.

Once they were all grudgingly on the same side and had staggered into the Lost Boys camp Regina waving her hand with an effortless elegance that was a world above itself Killian pulled her aside.

"The mirror you have, the one that helped you talk to Henry" he demanded fingers trembling with excitement, vaguely aware of Swan coming to stand beside him "Can it cross realms?"

Regina blinked before answering "Maybe" she conceded "But it depends on where the other end of the mirror is-if there is a magical object that can connect with the mirror then yes It should be able to work but if not…" she shrugged.

"I guess you want to talk to your son" she said watching Killian's shoulders slump in disappointment "It could be possible but I don't know if it can be done"

Emma paused her hand pulling at his sleeve "You could do it through-connect the mirror to Gold's shop?"

Gold snorted irritably "Doubtful" he snapped "I didn't ward the damn thing for nothing-besides magic on this island is unpredictable. I don't think we need Pan descending on our location at any given time"

Regina paused chewing her lip thoughtfully "I think I could…I don't know so don't get your hopes up and either way regardless of whether or not you want me to I will do nothing before I find Henry"

Killian felt like screaming.

Instead he focused his attention on stalking away refusing to scream, cry or give any indication of weakness in front of these people.

All he wanted was his son… was that too much to fucking ask?

* * *

><p>It was only after the whole debacle that was the Wendy Darling drama (and really what the hell was going on between her and Pan-in the movies that she had watched at the homes she had been in there had been some relationship between the two of them that didn't leave Wendy trapped in a box) that Emma felt some level of hope.<p>

If she could get to Henry…if she could stop Pan…

"Hey" Neal said as they were passing under a large branch, Regina and Gold stalking ahead muttering darkly between the two of them "Can I ask you something?"

At Emma's nod he continued "What the hell is going on between you and that boy of Hook's, I mean are you a surrogate mother or something?"

Emma stopped short feeling something flood through her body, a deadly combination of embarrassment, and dare she say it pleasure?

What the hell was it with this kid? Why did she feel so pleased that her ex and the father of her son thought it possible that she could be the mother to somebody else's, and why did she feel so embarrassed by it?

Ok so maybe in the Echo Caves when Hook had lamented that his son had no mother there had been a part of Emma that wanted to get home and tell Liam that she would be his mother and that everything would be alright.

But she had long since chalked it down to worrying about her own son and what he was going through.

But thinking back on the little five year old with the dark hair and dark eyes that had curled onto her lap on that plane ride and rested on her hip in New York and had held her hand and been called _her _son by a flight attendant that had made her pause. In truth the thought of being Liam Jones mother wasn't such a bad idea.

"Nothing" she said finally "All he has is his father Neal, and when I took him to New York me and him bonded I suppose. I worry…Henry and Liam are alone without parents and as soon as we get one back then we can get the other"

Neal paused watching as she stalked off hugging her knife to her chest.

When she got to Henry and Liam back at home she would sort out this crap once and for all.

Until then she would focus on getting back to her boys (_Her boys- and yes that thought made her feel good)_

Right now Henry was what was important.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please read and review<span> **


	27. Save Henry

**So this is short-I mean seriously this is disgustingly short but in my defence I have been battling school, work and some personal problems so that's why It is the way it is. **

**Next Chapter (will be better than this monstrosity) The New Neverland-Liam and Killian are reunited but the storm clouds are gathering leading to Killian making the worst and hardest decision of his life.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**I will try to update soon but please try to stay with me in case I go AWOL again-reviews make me smile. **

* * *

><p><span>The Pirate's Son<span>

Chapter 27-Save Henry

In which the journey to Neverland ends and Killian has a long overdue talk with Emma. Very short filler chapter

* * *

><p>It was nothing but bone sinking relief when he got back to his ship. Killian had all but thrust the eldest of the Lost Boys onto the ship and hoisted himself up as well directing David and Neal with what to do while Snow White made sure that everything was working with the younger lads.<p>

This was action.

This was doing something.

This was finally getting him back to Liam.

It was the thought that after nearly a gut wrenching week that he could finally find Liam-to be with him, to hold him and tuck him in at night that kept him sane as he began the long wait for Emma and Regina to stagger through the forest onto the beach and onto the ship.

There was something nagging at him that told him to get home to his boy before he forgot who his father really was, before he forgot that someone out there loved him like these boys some of them Liam's age some of them younger had had drilled into them.

It made Killian feel sick to see them. Before it had never really spurred him to do anything but there was something about the thought of his own baby at home that made him feel sick at what Pan had done.

And it was his hand that helped Emma abroad.

If it had been bone deep relief when he realised that this was it, it was nothing that he felt when he realised that Henry was alright. Hell if he was willing to give up his quarters for the kid then that must be some indication.

He felt like laughing. He packed the happy couple (Snow White and David) into one of the cabins saved for female prisoners, he gave Regina Liam's bedroom and Gold and Neal got the cargo hold. Emma was sleeping with Henry.

Hell he was in such a good mood that he didn't even care that The Dark One was once again on his ship.

And that was saying something.

* * *

><p>"You cannot spend the night on the floor of your own ship" Swan said disbelievingly slipping down next to him careful not to wake the sleeping Lost Boys who had found a spare sail and wrapped themselves in it, Wendy and Tink in the hold with the last of the blankets.<p>

"Nah" he said grinning "It's not so bad, sides you're all be gone tomorrow with any luck"

She grinned bending back to sit with him next to wheel and Killian grinned for other reasons when she placed her head on his shoulders "So I guess tomorrow were both have our boys back" she said smiling and Killian grinned widening his smile if that was even possible.

"I suppose we will" he said beaming and Emma grinned leaning forwards so that she was pressed against his chest this time the thought that Henry was safe, the worry that she had built in her shoulders draining away and the walls she had enacted crumbling down for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry I took Liam to New York without asking you" she mumbled and Killian stiffened refusing to think about those forty-eight hours where he hadn't a clue where his son was. Though looking back he supposed that a week was just as long and gut wrenchingly painful.

He hated being separated from Liam for anything or anyone.

He hated it.

"Its fine Swan" he said refusing to dwell on the memoires "All water under the boat I suppose"

She hummed to herself before standing up pulling him up by his Hook. She paused as if desperate to say something before smiling that soft smile she saved for only people Killian knew she viewed as special.

So far only Henry and Liam were the ones that had that smile given to them daily. Not even Bae-and he was wicked enough to admit that that made Killian rather pleased with himself.

Rather too pleased with himself.

In his defence he was giddy with excitement. He would have to sit himself down when they got back to think about the seemingly strange love triangle he had got himself in and what was best for not only himself but for Liam.

Fuck Neal. He thought bitterly, if he had kept the damn kid on the ship via force then this might not have happened.

"You should go back to your bed Swan" he said gently still barely aware that she was holding his hook in her hands (and quite possibly more if he would admit to it) "Your son should see a friendly face in the morning when he wakes up"

There was a pause before she nodded passing by him leaving him in the darkness.

He smiled to himself surrounded by a full ship and the knowledge that come tomorrow he would be in Storybrooke, he would be with Liam.

And really there was nothing better than that.

So he plonked himself back on the deck and flicked his eyes up to the stars.

It was sickeningly against every rumour he had made for himself, every image, every fear that he had sparked. But in that moment Killian Jones couldn't care less.

_Don't worry Liam _he thought grinning _Papa's coming for you _

* * *

><p><strong><span>And let me know what you think<span> **


End file.
